Naruto the next snake sannin
by uchiha shodai
Summary: after a certain incident a 6 year old naruto learns the hard way that he is still too weak to protect the few close to his heart after stumbling into a snake his life turns for good or for worse "good" strong cunning sage naruto not godlike i will not abandon unless absolutely necessary
1. meeting a snake

**Naruto the next snake sannin**

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

_Speech in a flashback: "naruto"_

**Jutsu Name: "Hiraishin no Jutsu"**

**_Demon inner sakura thinking: 'Shannaaroo'_**

**DEMON talking, big head no Jutsu: "NaaRuuTooo"**

**As much as I'd love to I don't own naruto and sadly never will**

**...****Meeting A Snake...**

Naruto was in the hokage tower reading a small book on chakra control while waiting his old man to finish his council meeting. Normally a boy at his age would be out playing with other kids his age. I mean what 6 year old rather read a book than go out and play. But the again naruto never was a normal boy as he held the most powerful demon at bay using his own body not that naruto knew or the villagers believe it to be so.

On his 5th birthday naruto was beaten to an inch of his life by the civilians and civilian turned shinobi wannabes which the hokage killed every one on arrival and sent the anbu that was supposed to protect him to ibiki and decided to teach naruto the basics and stealth to evade any future attacks.

**…NOW…**

The hokage was walking through the hall to meet naruto who was waiting for him. He groaned as he remembered the council meeting went

**…Flashback…The meeting**

"Hokage-Sama please understand that De... thing is too dangerous to be l left alive" an chubby member said

"THAT'S ENOUGH I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU STUPID MEMBERS, HE HAS NOT HURT A FLY … next time any of you come with that request I want him to have hurt someone from kohona or an ally of kohona WITH proof then and only then I will give him a punishment that would fit his crime" said the hokage

"Hokage-sama I heard from a source that the boy is being trained in stealth by you directly" said a mummified and crippled cannon fodder

The hokage knew that danzo had still been running his root behind the shadows but had no proof he would be damned if let naruto become emotion less than he already is.

"Yes danzo he is after last year's incident I want him to be able to avoid being beaten half to death and no danzo you will not to train him" said the fire shadow

"But hokage-sama you can't show favoritism to one person "said an unnamed council member

"Yes but any other 6 year old boy is not hated by the whole village isn't it now if there is nothing else today's meeting adjourned" said you know who

**…Flashback… end**

Hiruzen entered his office to see naruto reading a chakra exercise book on tree walking Hiruzen knew that this was a gennin level exercise but decided to teach him for two very important reasons. One he had two much chakra and he would need to control it if he wants to do a normal clone and two he could use it to escape the mobs heck he had even let naruto learn henge to go into library's and shops

Hiruzen was nothing but amazed at the rate of naruto growth he had chunnin level stealth learned the basic academy style (this style helps the body to adapt to other styles), henge, leaf floating and was now trying to master the tree walking he was more than half way up a tree but could not make it all the way so now he was reading the book to figure out what he was doing wrong.

Hiruzen had also taken an I.Q test from naruto without him knowing and was shocked naruto had an i.q of 110 he was six year old for crying out loud he had high expectations from him was an understatement but he could not teach naruto anything else but play a game of shogi once a week . Heck he could not even participate in teaching naruto anything other than stealth so innocently left a book 'he' was reading on the table while going to meetings or doing paperwork.

"Naruto did you have a good read" the old man said with a smile

"Hai jiji" naruto said calmly with a little smile

"Naruto i have a lot of paper work to do would you mind heading to the library to read" the old man said

Naruto nodded as he handed the hokage his book and headed towards the library to try to learn something of use naruto had learned the hard way that he was weak he was angry at himself for not being strong enough to protect himself 'grr damn it if I can't even protect myself how in the world am I supposed to protect my precious people' he thought as he headed to out the hokage tower

Hiruzen sighed naruto had gotten much colder after the incident if he didn't know better he would think that naruto was a root member but he had personally made sure that naruto was warned about danzo not directly but naruto was a smart kid.

**With naruto…**

Naruto was running through the forest of death aka training ground 44 he had let his guard down he was running in zigzags and making fake trails but there was still after him. Naruto was very smart for his age but he did not know why the orphanage kicked him out 2 years ago. He did not know why he was glared at by the villagers. He did not know why he was beaten. He did not why he was given rotten food at high prices .but what he knew was he would find out everything. He knew that he hated this whole village with the exception of 3 people. (He has not started the academy yet so he has yet to meet iruka)

He was snapped out of his thoughts he fell down a hole covered completely in leaves and the mob saw it

"Hahahahahahaa not even the demon can survive that fall even if he did that was a snake hole and a big one too he would be eaten right away" a civilian turned chunnin shouted out as the mob started to go not wanting to be in the place any longer.

**In the snake hole …**

"Ouch that really hurt dammit "shouted naruto as he fell on his ass "I really need to concentrate on while running where in the world am in now I need to get out before the mob decides to come in after me" as he ran through the hole

**5** **Min LATER…**

"Wow "shouted naruto in front him was a giant snake sleeping 'maybe I still am a little stupid… I should leave' as he quietly turned away and tried to leave but froze when he heard a hiss.

Slowly turning his head he saw a huge and I mean manda huge snake with blue skin (think of manda only blue)

**"Whooo daresssss enterrr myy domain" **the snake hissed

"m.. my na.. name is na.. naruto" naruto was able to stutter out he was shocked and scared that this snake was not only strong but seem to be intelligent as well

**"What are youuu doiinn in a placccee like thissss boyy" **the snake hissed again

Naruto felt fear for his life he only felt twice before almost starving to death 2 years ago when he was kicked out of the orphanage and last year when he was almost killed he hated feeling weak.

No there is no way I'm going down without a fight there is no way I will just let this overgrown talking snake eat him alive "I am naruto uzumaki I was being chased by some civilians and shinobis and I fell down" said naruto now completely determined to fight to his last breath

this change in spirit was noticed by the mighty snake. There was only one other person that looked at him with this much determination the snake sannin orochimaru and he hated that no longer human with all its being

**"Whatsss with thee look booyy"** the snake hissed loudly

"I will fight you I am no one's dinner you will have to kill me before you can even eat my thumb" shouted naruto

**"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT MEEEE THE MIGHTY SENSHIIII" **the snake hissed in anger

"No to be honest I know this is my final day but it does not mean I can't fight for my life" stated naruto

**! **Senshi was surprised all his life he had never met a boy life this one non even among the years he ruled the snakes before orochimaru and his own brother manda attacked and took over making him the guardian of his base in kohona

Senshi smiled he was happy this base he was guarding had almost all of orochimarus Jutsu scrolls if he helped the kid and make him his personal sum…no he was too old but his son who was only an egg could rise and take back all that manda and orochimaru stole with interest the thought as his smile turned to a full blown grin.

Naruto on the hand was confused or frustrated or even both. The giant snake in front of him was grinning

**"hahahahaa tell you what boyy ifff you passs myy tessst I will nott only spareee yourrr liffffe I willll give youuu powersss offff your sssnak sssannin oorochimaruu Ssssoooo whattt doo you sssay "**

'Power I can finally be strong enough to protect them ayame, teuchi and even jiji' "Bring it on!"

...Chp 1

SENSHI: Worrier

Senshi looks like his little brother manda except a dark blue and yellow eyes the same size but manda has a deadlier poison while senshi has greater speed and skill .


	2. the seisans acid

Naruto** the next snake sannin**

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

_Speech in a flashback: "naruto"_

**Jutsu Name: "Hiraishin no Jutsu"**

**_Demon inner sakura thinking: 'Shannaaroo'_**

**DEMON talking, big head no Jutsu: "NaaRuuTooo"**

**As much as I'd love to I don't own naruto and sadly never will**

**...****The Seisans acid...**

**"Fine but first boy i have a question, what do ****you plan to do ****with the power that you will obtain" **senshi asked the blond wanting to know if he would just turn into another orochimaru

"I will protect my precious people, all three of them" stated naruto with determination

**'_3?_ _I even thought that even an orphan would have more friends then that… wait he said he was being chased what is he a thief or some thing_' **Seisan thought

**"oh yes you told me you are being chased might I know why?" **senshi asked

"I…I don't know it's been like that for as long as I remember" naruto told the snake starting to get depressed

**_'He has been hated all his life… that was not a lie I can feel the sadness from the words! N…no it can't be but that would explain a lot but I have to be sure' _****"Boy pull up your shirt" **asked senshi

**"**W...what no way" naruto shouted there was no way he would strip for power

**"Baka I'm a male too, I just to make sure that…err you have enough physic to start training now so do as I say… and push some chakra through your chakra system" **hissed senshi

"O…oh ok I guess" he said pulls his shirt up

**_'Hmm that seal I knew I the boy is a jinchūriki this could make things complicated, storing things inside him will be so much harder…but this also makes it a challenge and I never back down from a good challenge'_**** "Good you can pull it down and … let's get you through the gate it will be your own training ground come you have much to learn"**

Naruto slowly walks through the opened gates It was huge an 2 bedroom one living room one huge library and one room that senshi forbid him going into until he was deemed ready whatever that was naruto went to the library and started reading the scrolls there were hundreds of fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and kenjutsu he opened one scroll to find a seal he did not know much about seals but he had seen the anbu cat has a hidden katana that she keeps in a seal on her arm.

He tried to channel some chakra into the seal but nothing happened so he left it alone for now.

Senshi was letting naruto walk around read some books before he starts his training and what he heard about jinchūriki was true then knew just the Jutsu to speed his training up a notch or maybe several notches… **_'Damn I'm getting excited do not let me down boy or you really might have that fight' _**while eying naruto

**"BOY ENOUGH LOOKING AROUND GET HERE I HAVE SOMETHING I WANT YOU TO LEARN" **shouted senshi

"Ouch my ear drums you really have to step you volume down well what are we going to do first" said naruto restless to grow stronger.

**"****I want you to learn the kage bunshin.****You have one day to learn …no ****thats ****too long..3 hours… and to motivate you if get it in 1 hour then I will teach you my personal version of the snake style taijutsu, so what do you think it might be one of the few things about orochimaru that is not here in the library, the scroll will be availible in the library. your time starts now"**

"What hey no fair you started too suddenly damn it" as he rushed to get the scroll from the library

**…50 min later…**

"Hey old snake I've done it" from the training ground the snake used the tunnels to get to the training ground planning to see how many he could make and yell at him for calling him old. Senshi finally made his way to the to the training ground only to be shocked there were about 90 solid bunshins (he is only 6 and its about evening so him being naruto is starving for ramen his total for a day right now is 150) he had to test it to make sure he took his tail and hit the closest only to see all others going poof he sweat dropped as he realized that was the real naruto.

**…2 hours later …** **around 8 o'clock…**

"Ouch my head what happened … sensei you hit me hard" naruto whined

**"Stop whining it's good for your pain tolerance any way training begins tomorrow be back at 0600hrs sharp and not a word to anyone about this yo anyone if orochimaru finds out he will have a fit and then you for breakfast got it" **senshi looked down expecting the blonde to whine again

"Hai sensei" naruto said in a professional manner as he started to walk away

**_'This kid is something else he is surpassing all of my expectations ha ha ha kid I will turn you into a legend and not just any the first snake sage ha ha ha orochimaru soon your head will be on my wall and manda at the tip of my tail I will give him my son tomorrow sleep well kid from tomorrow your life will be hell on earth'_** he though as he turn to go sleep himself when from the corner of his eye he saw naruto stop and head back

"Hey senshi sensei which ways out" asked naruto

Senshi sweat dropped and showed naruto the way out

Naruto got out a few miles to the east still inside the forest of death the first thing he did was henge into a civilian and headed to ichiraku ramen to eat ramen although he does not keep his identity a secret from them walking through the village was much easier this way and helps keep them out of trouble. After stuffing himself naruto goes directly to the shinobi library under henge of a newly passed gennin he saw around town as the basics were not at orochimaru's base well not that naruto could blame him why would a sannin keep ninja basics at his base.

Before heading home naruto made sure to buy a few kunais and shurikens and 20 wooden swords for training.

**… 2 weeks later…**

Naruto had finally gotten enough flexibility to use the 'snake fist' (not original) yesterday as this was completely physical so shadow clones had to go out to the shinobi library to learn more exercises and jutsu's, as of now he knew two more chakra control exercises water walking and kunai balancing although kunai balancing had not been mastered he had mastered tree walking and water walking also he had also started on the basic 'snake tailed' (original in my point of view) kenjutsu as well. Naruto had also started to beginners fuinjutsu but that was not all he had received a snake egg which would be his personal summon (like manda being orochimaru's) and said that the egg would require constant watch warmth and would feed on naruto's chakra as well and in exchange it would be loyal to naruto.

**… 3 months later…**

Today was naruto's 7th birthday he had mastered kunai balancing and kunai rotation even started waterfall walking this was the last chakra exercise before starting to learn Justus's the has almost finished basic snake fist and had started intermediate snake tailed the egg had come some what close to hatching or so he was told, senshi estimated that naruto was low to mid gennin in terms of speed and strength and had learned **Kawarimi no Jutsu** and **Shunshin no Jutsu** as a birthday gift senshi gave naruto the snake summoning contract he tried it for the first time and got a baby snake but by time he was able to get better. hokage gave him a book about strategies to further increase his i.q naruto was getting better in shogi so the old man changed games often to chess and other strategic games. Naruto has almost finished beginner's fuinjutsu he was now able make storage seals and weak explosion seals.

**… 2 years later… **

Now nine years old naruto had finished learning intermediate and was in the middle of advanced snake fist and snake tailed kenjutsu he had also he was now an intermediate fuinjutsu user he could use **Evil Sealing Method**, advanced storage seals and huge exploding tags he had mastered **Binding Snake Glare Spell**, **hidden shadow snake hands**, **shadow snake poisoned assassination(1) **from senshi and **Temporary Paralysis Technique**, **Wind release: Vacuum Sphere,Wind Release: Air Bullet**, **Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet,** **Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique**, **Ninja Art: Whac-A-Mole Jutsu**, **Earth Release Shadow Clone **from ninjutsu, naruto had also joined the academy last year but he had seen only even worth mentioning

they were Sasuke Uchiha was the rookie of the year. He was from the uchiha clan that's one of the co-founders of the leaf. The clan had a very strong bloodline that made even orochimaru keep documents on them their eyes were able to copy any type of Jutsu with was not bloodline related. He would to do something about them naruto has been walking on two particular seals one that disallowed them to copy the naruto's jutsus and other that redirects the chakra that tries to the eyes back into his system. Sasuke was also the last uchiha after itachi killed the whole clan leaving two Sasuke and itachi as the only remaining uchiha. He also noted that sasukes had strong fire ninjutsu and taijutsu and could dispel low level genjutsu but his down points were that he was very hotheaded and arrogant in other words a true uchiha

Hinata Hyuuga heiress to the hyuuga clan naruto was vary of due to her eyes the byakugan he did not want anyone to know about his training or the snakes wrapped around his waist for his protection. Hinata seems to have a flexible body which mixed with gentle fist into a much more…deathly art. But for that to happen she had to break out of her shy personality

Shino Aburame heir to the aburame clan was clam quiet and calculative naruto was almost sure that shino knew about naruto's chakra levels. He found shino was able to hide his emotions amazingly well also that shino like every one of his clan viewed everything by a logical view. Naruto decided the best way to defeat him would be to learn a fire Jutsu and fry his flies literally.

Kiba inuzuka was load mouthed arrogant hotheaded carefree Baka but he had a good physicality a partner that understands him and his attacking patterns and also had good stamina and a great nose

Ino yamanaka is the heiress to the yamanaka her clan had amazing jutsus which allowed them to enter other peoples mind among other things but ino is a fan-girl that does not train while she had potential she had to break out the fan-girlish attitude.

Choji akimichi was kind hearted and heavy boned perfect shape for the akimichi Clans jutsus. Choji loves eating chips he was always seen with one of them he seems to hate when people call him fat.

Shikamaru Nara to spell him in one word was difficult but two easy those were lazy genius the shogi match that naruto played with Shikamaru he had the time of his life he almost lost a dozen of times and every time he came close to winning the nara would go into a thinking pose and find a way out there match lasted hours enough to make shikaku and yoshino come looking for Shikamaru only to find naruto and Shikamaru both in a thinking pose. Naruto was trying to see if the thinking pose really works while Shikamaru was trying to think out his way out of a bind they both opened there eyes their eyes straight at each other Shikamaru plays first naruto played at a very fast speed both trying to use various strategies against the other until finally "what a drag I give" said Shikamaru in a lazy tone shika's parents were shocked both of the knew how smart shikamaru was especially his father who saw the patterned attacks they used

He really needed to have a talk with the hokage as he watched his wife dragging his only son home.

**Flashback…1 year and …1 week ago…**

Naruto was going to train after the academy. Now he had to wake up at 0500hrs and to physical walkout and stretches to make sure he still had the flexibility need to use snake fist. He entered the underground base and pulled the egg which shaking since the academy he was actually scared it might hatch there and bust him up.

"SENSHI THE EGGS SHAKING" naruto shouted he had no idea what to do

**"What! hehe took it long enough … hey you Baka why ain't you feeding my boy your chakra?" **said a smiling senshi

"What.. oh right sorry" he said as he started channeling chakra to the egg

CraCK

The egg started to break as he added chakra into the egg when it finally broke completely and a light blue (same as naruto's eyes) snake came out. He was just like his father although the first thing his father noticed how potential his chakra was as his son's chakra was already more dense than his own

as the boy grew he started to consider naruto as a brother and senshi his father(although he really is). He had a unique ability to create a blue acid so he was named Seisan

During the 12 months that had passed Seisan was able to compress his acid into ball and shoot the rapidly with accuracy he called **San: Seisan Bullets.** It also was discovered that he has an amazing healing rate, senshi theorized that naruto must have unknowingly mixed some the foxes chakra which also explained why he had such a potent chakra

Then he then learned his father's **Doku:** **Venomous Rain, Doku: Poison Bite, Snake style: Binding death ** Seisan also learn to channel chakra through its body to make it move faster and was planning to learn how to shred his skin later but right now he wanted to be faster stronger to protect his bro from the villagers.

Seisan was currently the size of one of orochimaru's **many hidden shadow snake hands**

...CH 2

**Shadow snake poisoned assassination (1):** (original) naruto sends a pure black venomous snake down his sleeve or knee depends on the situation

Pairing suggestions any but sakura: part 1 sakura would not be able to keep up with naruto and if I change her I would be forced to make her an ooc well I don't do more than one too much people to manage

Paring also varies on these dark and good naruto I think light would much more difficult to write and well the ideas are limited but dark there is destruction of the leaf taking down manda and orochimaru destroying the akatsuki taking over itachi's body (this is also optional please review no not a poll just why should and why not)just to make orochimaru made


	3. i leave my village in your care

**Naruto the next snake sannin**

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

_Speech in a flashback: "naruto"_

**Jutsu Name: "Hiraishin no Jutsu"**

**_Demon inner sakura thinking: 'Shannaaroo'_**

**DEMON talking, big head no Jutsu: "NaaRuuTooo"**

**As much as I'd love to I don't own naruto and sadly never will**

**THIS HOLE CHAPTER WILL BE A HUGE REVIEW OF NARUTO AND SEISANS GROWTH  
**

**...i leave my village in your care...**

**2 YEARS LATER…**

Another 2 years had passed naruto had finally Mastered snake fist and snake tailed kenjutsu and stated learning kinjutsu's of the snakes naruto had come really far. He now had enough power to rival the copycat no kakashi. Naruto had mastered the wind release and earth release. He even had a couple fire jutsu's but was not close to a master yet. He had mastered a lot of ninjutsu as the amount of clone he could do was almost 2000 at a time

Some wind styles jutsu's he learned include **Wind release: Vacuum Great Sphere, Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind release: Slash, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique, Wind Release: Pressure Damage **and **Wind Release: Wind Walk (1)**

Some earth style jutsu's h learned include **Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique,** **Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Mud snakes (2), Earth Release: Iron Skin, Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique **and** Earth Release: Stone Snakes (3)**

The few fire style he knows include **Fire Release: Running Fire, Fire Release: Flame Bullet** and** Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique**

But ninjutsu was not the only thing that naruto had mastered fuinjutsu to the level he was on the same ground as jiraiya of the sannin naruto was nothing less than a prodigy in this field although any sane person would agree that that was not the only field naruto was a prodigy in that is if anyone knew of his real skills

He had finally created both of his seals 2 months ago these seals the **Sealing Art: Doujutsu Seal, Fuinjutsu ouji: its mine not yours Seal **(or you could call it** Black System Seal: **because all the sharingan can see is his body totally blackened).

The first seal allowed him to disable a sharingan (awakened or not), byakugan, and maybe even renningen he had never gotten to experiment on one before. Yes naruto had been experimenting for the last year and a half as senshi wanted naruto to do some improvements to seisanthat would be discussed later right now where was i ?… oh yes but those two were not the only seals he had created

Some seals he (not me) created include **Healing Tags, Anti Rape Seals, Anti Interrogation Seals, Anti Pregnancy seals **and** "Improved" Four-Corner Sealing Barrier **(I know tsunade makes but this fan-fiction is mine and I have a plan)

Some seals he learned include **Sealing Art: Five Elements Seal,** **Sealing Art: Five Elements Unseal, Sealing Art: Four Limbs Weighting Seal,** **Tailed Beast Extraction Seal and **(I know I have a lot of plans but this one I explain in this chapter…hopefully) Four Violet Flames Formation

Naruto had created a number of fake identities that he uses to sell **Anti Rape Seals **and **Anti Pregnancy seals **naruto had put a cloaking seal on top to not let anyone copy his seals and made sure that it was fool proof if anyone but the person wearing its chakra touches it shoots out strong wind-blades.

Naruto had made a fortune most likely more than what he would have gotten his fathers in heritance but right now his business was stuck he needed a transport company which was reliable and the only one close by was gato corps which wasn't reliable at all naruto had started investing his money slowly getting more and more land and power in kohona he has yet to have enough to be a civilian council member.

Naruto had learned more snake jutsu's as well like **Soft Physique Modification, Orochimaru-Ryū no Kawarimi no Jutsu,** **Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, Attack Prevention Jutsu (**I think this is the jutsu that he uses to melt with the ground) and **Vanishing Facial Copy Technique.**

Naruto currently was using a chakra conducting chokuto which specially made on order by the best sword smith in the land of iron and it had coasted him 2,300,000ryos. Naruto had gave this order about 1 year and 2 months ago and the sword came in at the beginning of last month and he was satisfied this was almost perfect. Almost but that was ok because this was only temporary he would not settle for anything less than the legendary blade kusanagi

He had also met kurama a year ago when senshi decided that naruto should start to use his tenant's chakra while making him agree was very hard but naruto was able to strike a deal with him that naruto would release all the bijuu's to a mirror world in this world there would not be any humans just animals and he had changed the scenery inside the mindscape to a forest and the cage had changed to a collar.

**FLASH BACK ….**

No had been meditating for what seemed like hours but it was worth it he hoped

Naruto started walking through steel corridors (I made naruto's mind scape different) he had been walking for a couple of minutes when saw a red water on the path naruto knew he must be close so he slowly walked through the corridors naruto was very cautious but his face did not show it

Naruto stopped in front a cage he could feel unbelievable power inside the seal

Suddenly a pair of red eyes that radiated enough killing intent (k.i from now) to kill a boy his age was set on him

**"Well Look who's come to play my tenant how may I be of service" **said the nine tails

** "**I want to strike a deal"naruto said with determination

**"… No so leave"** said the kyuubi

"Just here me out ok" naruto requested

**"NO! I said leave human" **answered kyuubi

"What! Why?" Naruto questioned

**"Because I don't want anything do with you stupid hairless apes" **kyuubi growled

"Wait i...i can help I can change scenery an…and give you excess to my senses anything" naruto told the beast

**"I want to be free" **kyuubi murmured

"Done I'll see if there a…" naruto tried to say but was cut of

**"No I don't want to be free to only be free only to be sealed again I want the sealing of me and my family to stop that is what I want" **kyuubi said very seriously

Naruto's mind was blank 'that's impossible this world was filled with a thirst for power and people wouldn't think twice about… wait that's it if this world can't do then another would'

"Fine but it will take a lot of time and I want a way to use your chakra when you're gone" stated naruto

Kyuubi eyed him closely trying to detect a lie or negative emotions but seeing non he felt hope to finally be free

**"Good My name is Kurama by the way But enough chit chat I can't have you dieing on my one chance let's begin" **Kurama said as red chakra rushed towards naruto

**FLASH BACK END….**

Naruto could go only one tails but that was enough for now. Sadly a problem came when naruto goes one tailed cloak all the snakes on his body got burned so he had to put summoning seals on his body to use snake jutsu's now

Naruto had also been able to unlock the red box that was quite heavily sealed it seems that it contained information on his cursed seal naruto had to admit the power granted was good but this was incomplete naruto would have to make some snake bring it to him at a later date.

Yes naruto knew of orochimaru's base his spy kabuto and his planes with sasuke and his sharingan. Naruto had control of most of the snake summons as almost all of them hated manda and his ways so naruto was able to know every move orochimaru would make and plan against it

But enough about naruto let's move on to seisan. Seisan was bigger than most snake summons now (except manda father) and stronger too he had learned almost all of his father's jutsu's and created new jutsus for his unique acid like **San Release: Seisan Geyser, San Release: Rain Of The Blue Acid **and** San Release: Blue Acidic Bite (4, 5, 6) **from his father he had learned to shred his skin also **Horizontal &Vertical Slash (**it attacks with chakra concentrated to its tail**), Concentrated Stab,** **Rapid Stab (7, 8) **and secret ace he got from naruto's experimenting

Seisan could heals was amazing he could heal any part of his body in minutes unless he was cut in half

It's been 2 years since naruto had started getting more requests to play shogi by shikamaru and sometimes even shikaku who had a nice chat with the hokage about what he had seen two years ago.

**FLASH BACK…2 years ago**

"Hokage-sama could you explain to me why naruto could play shogi so well" questioned shikaku

"It's not only good at shogi that he is good at shikaku he is good at all types of strategy games. Believe me I know I was the one that plays with him but I'm curious how he caught your attention. I mean it almost impossible to make you pay attention" he said with a sign

"Yoshino dragged me there to find shikamaru and ended up finding them using advanced strategies" shikaku mumbling about troublesome women

"Yes I do remember gifting him a book on advanced strategies he really is a rare gem as smart as a nara as calculative as a aburame as stamina as inuzuka and as much as a kage all at such young age" the kage said smiling softly

"Troublesome how smart exactly" asked a curious and lazy shikaku

"His i.q level is above 195"

**END FLASH BACK….**

Naruto had to admit shikaku was better than the old man he had even pointed some of naruto's mistakes and showed naruto ways to do better.

Right now naruto was in class and he was board as hell he was wearing well just imagine naruto the most long sleeved kickass outfit you can or if too your lazy like me imagine naruto wearing sasukes shippuden outfit without the purple thing on the back or the sword naruto keeps that one sealed at all times.

Naruto was currently learning a jutsu that is very important for next part of his training what is it you ask? You don't? Well I'll tell you anyway it's the infamous jutsu…the ….blood clone jutsu. Yes naruto was learning the blood clone he needed to go to uzugakure. While naruto knew it was in ruins it was the only place that had anything he could use to increase his fuinjutsu and also if his snake informant was true there was something there that could help him turn orochimaru's plans to his favor and also this was where he was going to meet the white snake sage because if naruto went to ryuchi cave he would definitely be seen so naruto and seisan were leaving to learn sage mode since senshi had base to guard. As the white sage had also hated the way that manda was defaming the snake clan but killing hundreds of snake his own sons before they were born that was the limit

But that would have to wait since the jutsu requires the user's blood he was all alone to learn so he was alone and had to make sure he did not die of blood loss

2 weeks passed and naruto had finally finished he did the necessary seals and said "**Blood clone Jutsu**"

Out of the blood drops that fell to the ground rose a person that looked exactly like naruto just as smart just this clone was only high gennin to low chunnin. Naruto made sure to put two tails worth of chakra into him as a backup. And for the slight chance that he may need it.

Soon he would be ready to overthrow both manda and orochimaru

Using **Vanishing Facial Copy Technique **naruto was able to get out of town as naruto jumped to a tree he looked back at the village naruto was fighting inside to let or better yet help orochimaru destroy the leaf before there fight or to help the leaf agaist orochimaru.

….he turned around he would think about it when he had the power to actually do one of or both of those things

…..CH 3

So I know this is shorter but this is all I could write without making good or dark

**_New Jutsu's_**

**Wind Release: Wind Walk (1) **_ A rank _ my own creation naruto channels wind chakra to his feet to make himself run much faster when mastered to its full potential it is believed (by me) that the user could even through the skies

**Earth Release: Mud snakes (2) **_ B rank _ formerly mud wolfs but this was snake sannin so naturally wolfs were out

**Earth Release: Stone Snakes (3) **_ A rank _ my own the user creates snakes made from stone that rise from the ground bites you and pins you down (then naruto channels kurama's chakra through the stone snake the chakra travels at a very quick pace though the bite marks with poisons the opponent very badly and also give chakra poisoning.

**San Release: Seisan Geyser (4) **_ A rank_ shoot its unique acid like a water fountain shooting up water but only much bigger so much more deadlier and it's not shooting up

**San Release: Rain Of the Blue Acid (5) **_ A rank_ the user spray it to the sky as it fall everywhere.

**San Release: Blue Acidic Bite (6) **_ S rank _ bites its fangs into the nerves and releases the acid this kill a person in seconds but those will be the most painful moments of his life

**Concentrated Stab**_ S rank _ this attack is strong enough to rip through even rashomon

**Rapid Stab_ **A rank _ this is a continuous version of the move above but only 75% of its strength


	4. colision in the wave

**Naruto the next snake sannin**

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

_Speech in a flashback: "naruto"_

**Jutsu Name: "Hiraishin no Jutsu"**

**_Demon inner sakura thinking: 'Shannaaroo'_**

**DEMON talking, big head no Jutsu: "NaaRuuTooo"**

**As much as I'd love to I don't own naruto and sadly never will**

**THING YOU WANT TO KNOW**

Till after the invasion arc kakashi's decisions will clouded by the council and trying to see himself and obito in sasuke

From this chapter naruto is cold but good

He will not tell the hokage about the invasion and won't help until he thinks that the village has suffered enough pain

Pairing also done Sorry most honestly I think tayuya is pretty but her talking style well you know, tenten is a weapon expert not kenjutsu and against an element user just being able to throw a weapon is not good enough, koyuki is daimyo of the snow she has a village to control it just won't work out konan is beautiful strong and kind and she could be a spy inside the akatsuki for naruto but meaning they will have to be apart for most of the time yugao uzuki/ cat anbu is also strong kind and a kenjutsu expert which means they have a common point plus I think she was thought by kushina not sure though so I'm going with** yugao uzuki **

**….****collision in the wave ****….…**

**1 YEAR 3 MONTHS LATER…**

Many things had happened in the year that had passed. The blood clone naruto had graduated from the academy with the clan heads and few civilians had failed the test that followed but at least they had a good run. Mizuki was caught by anbu while trying to steal the forbidden scroll for orochimaru since naruto had passed.

Sasuke, sakura and 'naruto' was in team 7 with kakashi hatake

Ino, shikamaru and choji was in team 8 with Asuma Sarutobi

Hinata, kiba and shino was in team 9 with kurenai yuhi

These three were the only three teams that was able to make it pass the test kakashi was impressed by sasuke he was cold smart and strong just like he was and he was also an uchiha the last the only chance to make to up to obito but failed to see and judge on his and sakura

The first 3 months had all been team had only been doing only team work exercises while sasuke was getting was getting special lessons the other two had never complained about this though 'naruto' was used to not being taught anything and sakura was happy just watching 'her' train

Right now team seven was doing a c ranked mission of protecting their client from bandits the name of this particular client was tazuna who seems to be a bridge builder the team had already been attacked by the demon brothers that had been taken out by sasuke and naruto they had questioned tazuna who tried to emotionally blackmail the although it was only good on sakura it looked like it sasuke more eager to do the mission and prove himself and thus it was decided that they would continue though now thinking back kakashi had wondered if it would had been best if they had abandoned the mission as he shouted for his gennin team to take tazuna and run. Of Couse running was not the style of an arrogant uchiha. And being the last arrogant uchiha he needed to show just how arrogant the thieving uchiha's were so did the only thing he knew that an uchiha would do. Attack without any plan what so ever

Zabuza momochi saw a brat charging towards his water clones he smirked as he mentally commanded is clone to beat the brat into a bloody pulse until he beg for mercy and then kill him very slowly

'naruto' had come up with a plan he opened his eyes after his planning to see that sasuke was already so far away and only sakura and him left so he needed to protect the client.

When sasuke was close enough Zabuza made a strong kick that sent him flying into a tree knocking him out cold the clones to have some fun. But just when they started to work they heard a voice call out **Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet **the clones turned only to see a glimpse of the flame before the clones were incinerated

Everyone looked and saw to a man with brown hair brown eyes (Aizen from bleach pic is available at the end of the page) he was fairly long (almost haku's height) on a branch of a tree and strangely the warm smile on his face sent chills down everyone's spines.

" attacking children what is becoming of this world" the man said as he jumped out of the tree

"Shorty why don't you go and pick a fight with someone your own size" Zabuza said

"So mean there's no one my size here**L.** But my name is Yari, yari uzumaki and I'm almost 13 so of anything I am longer then people my age and so are my skills

Everyone was shocked but tazuna (he had no idea of what was happening) for different reasons sasuke and sakura were shocked because they thought uzumaki was just a made up name, kakashi because he had not known there were any uzumaki alive and that powerful Zabuza could not believe that the 'brat' was so small and haku was shocked because she knew that name and if he really was who he said he was then his Zabuza-sama was in more danger then he knows.

Haku used **Water release: Shunshin** **no jutsu **to go next to Zabuza he was already making hand signs **Ice Release: Senbon Storm **as he fires hundreds of ice aimed at yari.

Yari did not even blink in surprised as he saw the hunter-nin attack him with a bloodline while kiri was in war with bloodline clans within kiri. He just slammed his hands and said **Wind Release: Great Break Through** as a strong gust of wind blew all the senbons away.

"Haku what do you think you're doing?" Zabuza said angry that she had blown her cover

**"**Sorry for disobeying Zabuza-sama but I have heard of this man before. The new bingo book that had come in a few days ago had a new entry about a person that had appeared out of nowhere a couple of months ago. A whole platoon of Iwa anbu were sent to investigate who the person was and only one made out alive and that was only to deliver the Sandaime Tsuchikage a message and I quote 'next time you send anyone after me you and your village will be forfeiting your lives'since then this person was labeled with a high S class with a flee on sigh warning**"** haku said in complete seriousness

Again everyone was shocked it was not every day a whole platoon of anbu's where destroyed just to send a message

"Haku have you gone mad that brat is your age there is no way he is that strong now go finish him" Zabuza said not believing that a brat was that strong

**Ice Release: Ice Blade **haku said as he ran towards yari with high chunnin speed aiming strike a critical blow on the man

**Snake Sword: Swift Horizontal Slash **the man said as he bought his sword out and cut the ice blade and his flesh but the cut was not as deep since he had pulled out on instincts

Haku jumped back and started going through hand seals he know his jutsu he could use was low due to him being able to blow his senbons away he needed to end this and sadly she had to kill him **Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals **he said as the water from the lake creating mirrors around them then he quickly steps into the mirror closest to him

Haku had started to jump from one mirror to the other at mid jōnin soon he started throwing senbons aimed at critical spots that kenshi was dodging calmly the man eyes were calm as if trying to find a weakness it was getting frustrating for haku no matter how much he tried none of the senbons hit him

"Well this jutsu is getting boring" **Whirlpool sword: 2****nd**** Stance Rotating Whirlpool **as he channeled chakra to his hand and eyes before starting to rotate unlike the **kaiten **of the hyuuga's this rotation was not a defensive this was pure offensive this rotations sends a highly concentrated wind blades through the sword. The wind blade were strong enough to cut and shatter all of haku's mirrors and even hurt him badly

Yari walked towards the fallen haku and held his sword near his throat

Zabuza seeing him walk towards haku drops the almost completely drained kakashi and ran toward yari with his Kubikiribōchō drawn Zabuza was running as fast as he could he jumped up to deliver a strong slash **Kubikiribōchō: Heavy Downward Swing**

Yari having sensed zabuza coming prepared to counter **Whirlpool sword: 4****th**** Stance Rising Sun** he said as he channeled his fire chakra through the sword making it catch fire and slashed the sword upward there was big clash but flames aided blade was heating the Kubikiribōchō and would cut it in half so zabuza rolled himself back

"Che! You're good brat but don't let it get to your head **Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu**" "let's see you survive this" the voice echoed through the mist.

**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough **yari said blowing the mist away revealing zabuza near the river putting haku beneath a tree.

"Grr don't get cocky brat **Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet **a dragon made from water rushed toward yari who was going through hand seals of his own **Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall **he said as he finished suddenly the earth rose shielding him from the water dragon

"My turn **Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullets**"as a mud dragons head raised from the mud made by the water dragon and started shooting mud bullets at zabuza

Zabuza was currently running on water trying to avoid the brats bullets 'this brat is strong I don't know how much longer I'll last even after the chakra I stole from kakashi I'm at half my reserves and yet the brat doesn't look like he's even winded last chance **Water Release: Gunshot **as he shot bullets to destroy the mud dragon while still doing and seals for another jutsu **Water Release: Great Waterfall Jutsu **he said as a water fall started to be made

"Hmm seems like you still don't understand the difference between our levels **Kurama Style: Fire Breath**" he said as he blew an enormous fire from his mouth that not only incinerated the water jutsu but also everything in its way the only reason zabuza was even alive was because he was so shocked that he forgot to channel chakra to his feet and fell kakashi was mentally thanking naruto for pulling him away when zabuza dropped him even sasuke who was woken up by sakura shacking him to death was shocked and was wondering how a person his age was so strong.

"To think you were able to overpower my most powerful jutsu by the nature it is strong against" zabuza said while thinking 'this is not good he's too strong and I'm running low on chakra'

"Well that took a lot out of me then I thought" yari said as he had lost about 1/3 of his chakra

"Now that you're all ready to listen I am just coming from gato's place after beheading him although a few bandits managed to run away" he said in a matter of fact voice

"What so you mean I was wasting my chakra all this time for nothing" Zabuza said angry that this man did not tell him before

"No what I did was completely necessary to show you my skills now listen closely I want to offer you my help in taking down yagura" yari stated completely serious

"! What but why would you help us" zabuza asked confused

"My reasons remain my own you just have to take me close to yagura and I'll deal with him for good" promised yari

"Well I guess we could use your help but did you really have to use so much force" said zabuza

"It was necessary to make you believe that I was not a brat remember" reminded yari

"Che fine when do we leave" asked zabuza

"Tomorrow at 0600hrs if your late my offer will cease to exist" stated yari

"What! What about haku he's hurt" zabuza shouted

"It's fine he just has some scratches he'll good by tonight" yari stated

"Well hello ah I see your awake duck ass" yari greeted the team seven that was coming towards him

'Grr just you wait itachi with the power that his guy possesses I'll finally be able to defeat you' sasuke said

"Well we just wanted to thank you for saving me and my student here" said an eye smiling kakashi

"I demand you give me give me all your jutsu's" sasuke said only to be poked on his forehead "my- my don't you have an arrogant student mister jōnin I almost couldn't stop myself from killing him" yari said with a smile

"Yes I really must work on that" kakashi said

"It seems so since next time I won't be able to stop myself" yari warned with a smile which sent chills down kakashi's spine 'damn it he's not joking'

"How dare you I'm a mmph" sasuke started but kakashi stopped him 'I really have to work on it don't I'

"Well I guess I have to find a place to stay the night don't I hey bridge builder do you know a place in wave that I can crash for the night"

"Yes anything for the man that saved the wave from gato's rule" tazuna said just you wait we'll even name the bridge the great yari bridge"

"You give me too much credit but I could accept the great uzumaki bridge hmm it much better than I thought it would"

**THAT NIGHT**

'Naruto' was walking in the forest while the wave was celebrating he knew he couldn't have done this in front of everyone so he had to separate himself from the people

"Yo! long time no see Naruto or should I say blood clone of mine" a shadow behind him said

"Hello naruto-sama I have done as you asked I placed the **Sealing Art: Doujutsu Seal **on sasuke he won't be unlocking his sharingan unless you allow it" informed the clone

The shadow came out reveling to be to be yari uzumaki aka naruto uzumaki smiling "yeah I checked, it was perfect"

"For the chunnin exams in 2 months you will need more power" naruto said as he placed his hand on the head of the clone dispelling and using it again but now was low to mid chunnin level in strength

"I'll be there before the invasion starts make sure you take gaara out and take him to the base oh and don't do to the base for a few days orochimaru might decide to visit" naruto told the clone

You have gotten a lot stronger naruto-sama

"Yes and it's all thanks to the snakes, my clan and kurama"

**Flash Back **

Naruto had found an underground library which was sealed with hundreds of blood seal to make sure that only a uzumaki could make it through

It was filled with uzumaki sealing scrolls and kenjutsu scrolls and even jutsu scrolls uzumaki kinjutsu's genjutsu's taijutsu's naruto was thrilled to learn so he made 10,000 clones to learn everything he could

But sadly naruto could not find any way to master fire since orochimaru was not a fire type the scrolls there were limited it was getting frustrating

**"Well brat now there is something that I could help with I have a jutsu that my solve that problem for now it is called the fire breath"**

**Flash Back End**

"Well let's get back before someone notices" naruto said as they went to celebrate with everyone today he had got gato transport's in his hand now so he could sell his seals on a wider range and earn more money

**0530hrs**

Zabuza was already ready and having a quick breakfast yari had handed 50% of gato's wealth to the people of the wave and gave all of them jobs in the newly named uzumaki transports so everything was cheaper no more beggars were seen on the streets zabuza had really felt bad about doing the mission but he needed to get money if he was going to help the rebels in kiri

It was now about 0550hrs and zabuza and haku that had a few bandaged injuries here and there were waiting for yari they knew they were early but they were the ones that needed the help so they knew they had to make it work

Few minutes later naruto was seen coming toward them which confused them why was the boy in team seven coming here and where was yari

"Zabuza, haku I see were all here but why do you seem confused"

"Aren't you kakashi's brat you why are you here and where's yari"

"Well I guess I have some discussing to do don't I?"

…CHP 4

Next Chapter: End of Yagura & Naruto Juinjutsu

Whirlpool sword: 4th Stance Rising Sun _ most swords would heat up and damage own swords but the uzumaki seals made it avoid heating up for 1 minute


	5. Yagura's end & Naruto's Juinjutsu

**Naruto the next snake sannin**

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

_Speech in a flashback: "naruto"_

Jutsu Name: "Hraishin no Jutsu"

Demon inner sakura thinking: 'Shannaaroo'

DEMON talking, big head no Jutsu: "NaaRuuTooo"

As much as I'd love to I don't own naruto and sadly never will

Dear Guest

Thank you for correcting my mistakes but I didn't really rate the story m because of copying thing as this s my first story I have very little to almost none understanding of the site and did not want my first story to be deleted. Secondly yes the basic idea of this story is same as some other's but that many people already know the reason I wrote a story so similar is due to all the stories of naruto becoming the snake sannin have been very slow or no longer being uploaded thus I took it upon myself to actually complete one of these stories

Uchiha shodai

…. End of Yagura & Naruto Juinjutsu….…

Naruto, Zabuza and Haku were currently moving through the forest surrounding the hidden mist. Naruto was getting bored as they had been traveling for the last 7 hours non-stop while naruto was a lot stronger and mature he was still a 12 year old and like any other 12 year old naruto wanted to have fun. Given that his version of fun was fighting, training, learning new styles, techniques, jutsu's and getting stronger.

"So tell me Zabuza, were exactly are we going" Naruto said calmly

"Were going to the rebel camp in the south last I heard they wanted to end the war quickly so everyone was called here to plan, Haku and I are the people that provides for the war, we provide equipment, food and money to the rebels to make sure we can stand a chance in the war.

"You do know I only asked about where we were going right, then maybe we should take the people that have been following us out don't you think" naruto said equally calmly

"!" Zabuza though as he stopped and turned around pulling out the Kubikiribōchō from his back and Haku pulls out senbons from his sleeve they were tense whoever was following them was strong enough to hide their presence from them, While Zabuza was not fully on guard he did not lower it by much

In the whole situation Naruto was the most calm he knew about them from the moment that they started to follow them but wanted to go to a place a little far away from the enemy camp so the reinforcements don't come too soon Naruto knew a good battle was up as there were people that were jōnin level and some anbu levels as well

Soon 4 Anbu surrounded them from all four sides to insure that no one gets away as a fifth on dropped near them, but this one was not a Anbu he was Hoshigaki Kisame (I know he is Akatsuki but I couldn't think of anyone better than him to fight Naruto to make Naruto show his real skill set so I had him not join Akatsuki) the former Cypher Division member and now one of the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist he was also the only s class member of all the seven that was alive today.

"Kisame, what do you think you doing here you traitor" Zabuza shouted

"Well if it isn't Zabuza, the baby demon of the mist or ex mist" Kisame said smiling

Zabuza was about to charge when naruto stops him "Zabuza your too hot-headed to fight someone that strong leave him to me both you and Haku can take the small fries" Naruto states

Zabuza reluctantly nod as he turns to the Anbu alongside with Haku

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAa taking orders from a little brat where's your pride Zabuza" Kisame said mockingly but to have Zabuza listen was not easy for a brat to do that, who was the kid

"Well I'm sorry but can we get started we can discuss your 20 questions later, if you survive that is" Naruto said smiling now naruto was a man, boy or whatever who does not shows much emotion but with Naruto's own sensing ability of 4 kilometers Naruto was able to tell that this parsons chakra level rivals his own and is a swordsman meaning he was a perfect opponent to have a fight against.

Kisame rushed in planning to surprise the boy with a surprise attack Naruto saw this and jumped back to avoid being shredded into bits Naruto knew about Kisame being known as the monster of the mist and he could see why, Kisame had seen Naruto jumping and jumped forward as well not wanting to give Naruto the chance to get ready

Naruto quickly pulls his sword he and fire several wind blades toward Kisame only to have Kisame grind through them while Samehada ate all the chakra the blades contained making them normal wind this did not go unnoticed by naruto he smiled this was getting better and better Naruto's wind blades had however had slowed Kisame down enough for Naruto to land on the ground again as Kisame landed Naruto rushed towards him to get a little sword fight with the living sword **Whirlpool sword: 1st Stance Crimson moon **as he launched multiple attacks at Kisame who was dodging and blocking them 'Che the brats good too bad he could have become big sadly he won't live past today' **Samehada: Grinding Waves **as Kisame started pushing Naruto attacks back both attacks were fighting for dominance over the other 'hahahaha this guy is great, every swing filled with strength I guess I'll could to let loose a bit huh' though Naruto as he stopped attacking and jumped back

"What! That's all you got for a minute I actually thought you were going to be fun" Kisame mocked

"That's not the half of what I can do Kisame, and don't you worry I'll make sure your satisfied with the battle for this battle will be to the death" Naruto said as he **Sealing Technique: Four Limbs Weighting Seal Release** naruto did a tiger seal

'A Fuin user quite rare especially in the mist the Mizukage could use the fuinjutsu knowledge' Kisame thought

"Well here I go **Whirlpool sword: 1st Stance Crimson Moon**" Naruto said as he charged again

'What! This brat what was that not only is faster he's even stronger than before what kind of fuin increases both speed and attack power this is going to be trouble it goes on any longer' Kisame thought as he tried to dodge the attacks but finding it unable as he gained a few scratches here and there.

**Samehada: Full power Chakra Swing (ORIGINAL IDEA) **as he attacked but when their swords clashed a blast of chakra sent Naruto flying through the trees

On the other side Zabuza and Haku were in a bind these people were highly trained in collaborations and team work just like no even better than the demon brothers that was killed by Kakashi or caught well not that he really cared about those weaklings. He had better things to focus on like these highly skilled Anbu and Haku.

Naruto had to say he was not expecting that from Samehada using the chakra that it absorbed to attack the sword was quite something he thought as he got up casually the blast itself was strong but Naruto had been used to being sent through the trees but normally it would be Senshi, Seisan or the great white snake itself oh well first time for everything

"My, your taking your sweet time" Kisame said irritated as watched Naruto dust himself of it was irritating since he knew that Naruto could sense him if the first time

"Well you see, I'm wearing a white clothes and I don't want a stain you know" Naruto stated like it was common knowledge

"Che **Samehada: Compressed Chakra Wave**" Kisame said he was tired of waiting

"**Wind Release: Slash** Naruto said as he slashed his hands vertically making a huge vertical slash that that slashed right through the chakra wave coming toward him making Kisame jump away.

"Now that's more like it" Kisame said 'Che my attacks are getting cut down I guess I have to resort to ninjutsu'

"Hmm let's try something out" Naruto said as he disappeared in a quick flash of speed appearing right next to Kisame shocking kisame "**Fist of The Great White Snake**" Naruto said as he sent his palm straight into Kisame's solar plexus sending Kisame flying, howling in pain.

Naruto looked around seeing Zabuza and Haku having a hard time 'huh? I guess they were stronger than I thought'

Out of naruto's sleeve came two white snakes with black stripes all over it they were very small compared to normal summoned snakes "go help those two out" Naruto told as they climbed down and slithered in an amazing speed comparable to a high chunnin's own. With that Naruto started to go towards where he sent Kisame flying, no longer worried that Zabuza and Haku might be in danger.

**With Zabuza & Haku **

"Che come on this is so not funny anymore take this **Water Release: Gunshot**" as he started to fire bullets at an Anbu suddenly the other started to throw kunai's at him making him stop

This was taking forever as he jumped to a tree when he noticed a snake climbing his shoulder "Naruto-sama sent me to help" the snake said

"You're a summoned snake? Wait does that mean he has the snake contract I thought only two people had that" Zabuza started but the snake had already slithered its way to his neck "please bear with me" it said as it went into his mouth

"Blah damn snake how in the world is that a he…" Zabuza started but stopped when he started feeling strange

"Finally giving up bloodline loving scum" shouted an Anbu arrogantly

Zabuza who had his eyes closed had opened them suddenly opened it reveling him to have yellow silted eyes (like Orochimaru but they have a light yellow glow) it was amazing his nearly empty chakra levels felt like they were never ending and it was so peaceful he felt so calm the Anbu worlds were like a silent breeze whatever the snake had done he would thank him he had end this

The Anbu's were boasting at Zabuza who was sitting on the tree they took it as a sign that he was scared of the two this was a good day for the two they had made the demon of the mist surrender they were going to tell him to hand his famous Kubikiribōchō making one of them a new one of the seven swordsmen

There looked at Zabuza to tell him to hand it over only to have Zabuza disappear and appear in front of one of the Anbu's cutting him directly in half the other anbu #2 was shocked he was so sure Zabuza was tired and low on chakra but now he didn't seem to be tired at all

Zabuza looked at #2 he was amazed he was so much faster than he was before he ran towards the Anbu so did not even have time to react he swung his blade beheading the man in front of him he was shocked how much power the snake had granted him he turned thinking of helping Haku the area Haku was fighting was comparable to ice age everything was frozen including the Anbu's and Haku was waiting near a tree

"How long have you been finished for?" Zabuza said

"A few minutes my snake got to me faster" Haku stated

BOOM

"What in the world … Haku lets go look for Naruto that will attract a lot of people" he said as they sped off with their new found speed.

**Few Minutes Ago**

Naruto was looking for where Kisame had landed, he didn't want finish just yet he had only used a little tai and some ken there was still gen nin and fuin.

Naruto finally found him standing in front of the rubble nurturing the place he had hit him at. "Come on Kisame you can do better than that right" naruto mocked

"Che not yet brat I'm just getting started **Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage"** as he went under ground

Naruto using his enhanced sensing skills found Kisame running towards the north 'escaping… no it's a trap' naruto quickly made a clone and sent it after Kisame

Kisame was waiting near a pool for his water clone come with the pray he smiled as he saw Naruto jumping from trees to trees

The water clone came out of the ground it was time he pulled out the mimic of Samehada to distract him from the real Kisame on the top of the water who was ready with his jutsu now he had to wait for the clone to disperse

The Naruto clone and water clone were in a match but Naruto clone had soon landed a good hit causing the water clone to disperse

Yes now **Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique** he used the water the clone made into a shark and 'Naruto' had taken the damage head on Kisame smirked one less person to worry about he turned around planning to the others when

BOOM

The explosion blew Kisame into a tree

"What it… can't be"

"**Great Clone Explosion **made by Uchiha Itachi himself a friend had a sweep of the Uchiha clan compound right after the that night 4 years ago heck he even swiped some body's and Sharingan's helped me a lot" Naruto said walking toward towards Kisame

"Ha…not yet" as he as Samehada which was lying next to him crawled back to him and started to heal him

"**Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave**" Kisame said as he started spilling water like a water fall next thing he knew the water had created a giant orb with him in it.

'! He merged with the sword, Che this is bad I have to get out I can't hold my breath forever and I can't use reverse summon when Manda is still around Seisan hurry up and take care of that snake would you'

The war between Manda and Seisan was a tightly kept secret not much people knew of this, last Naruto heard Manda and his few followers were hiding unable to be summoned away due to Naruto's seals the war would be over before the invasion but until then the snakes except for the 10 twins and there mother were of limits

Naruto started to swim but he was not being able to get away 'damn it what's going on'

"**Naruto The water it moves Where ever Kisame does" **Kurama informed

'damn it what now… wait maybe … I have to try **summoning Lily**'A white snake came but it was completely covered in black marks the mother of the 10 twins of Naruto's cursed seals, the one made for him and only him it quickly went into Naruto's mouth making Naruto hair wilder longer his skin turned brown his teeth feet and hand grew he was in the cursed seal's full powered form Naruto knew about this being a form of being a form that he gets from nature chakra but that was part of the plan as Naruto swims toward Kisame

"Hmm so you can transform too, Samehada would really like to taste that chakra" as Kisame swam even faster

The two were swimming as fast as they could moving closer and closer to each other naruto threw a first but Kisame was able to dodge and tackle him and started to drain naruto even the curse seals nature chakra. Kisame suddenly had a splitting headache something was wrong with Samehada it was in pain

The dome suddenly became unstable and fell apart letting naruto to get a little fresh air 'looks…like…my theory…worked the Samehada can absorb raw chakra, elemental chakra and even a bijuu's chakra but not nature thank god' as he took heavy breaths

'What in the world happened just now" Kisame thought as he was forced to unmerge with Samehada due to the pain how Samehada is able to absorb the chakra of any living being person or even demon 'Che damn it Samehada is out cold meaning I can't absorb any chakra this is bad I'll have to retreat for now' he thought as he got up and turned to leave only see Haku and Zabuza smirking "leaving so soon I thought you never run Kisame" mocked Zabuza

"You have to be kidding me how did you get past the Anbu" Kisame said visibly frustrated

"Zabuza what kept you" Naruto said he had lost the curse seal mode and was back to his normal appearance

With no way to escape Kisame attacked Naruto trying to make a way to escape but Naruto already knew that they engaged in a full tai with occasional **Water Release: Gunshots** by Kisame and **Wind Release: Wind Blades** from Naruto but Kisame could clearly see that he was at a disadvantage slowly but surely Naruto's kicks were getting stronger his skin were transforming back to the brown color the lily was still in Naruto's body gathering small amounts of nature chakra and turning it into cursed seal chakra pushing Kisame back every time Naruto paused

**Turning snake fist **Naruto said as he landed a hard blow to Kisame's stomach sending if to the ground "it's over, goodbye Kisame" Naruto stated

"Just make it quick ok" said Kisame

Naruto pulled his sword making a swift cut beheading Kisame and sealing head and sword which would need to be fixed

"Zabuza let's get going we have to get out before more comes over" Naruto stated as they got up to go

**Rebel Camp HQ**

Naruto was currently resting in a tent provided by the rebels; Naruto had asked them to get Zabuza and Haku a place where they could rest. This made Zabuza and Haku curious why was he asking such a thing? They were fine heck they were never better. Zabuza asked Naruto why he asked them of this and Naruto told them to wait.

A few minutes later when the rooms where prepared Naruto told them that Naruto was about to dispel the snakes in there body and that it might make them feel very worn out or even have minor chakra burns and muscle pain. After he had dispelled the snakes they were tired but thankfully nothing more so he asked some time to rest before the meeting with the head of the rebellions

**Later in the rebels meeting place/tent **

Zabuza, Haku and Naruto were standing in front 3 people the one in the middle was definitely an s class ninja she had a slender figure auburn hair which came done to her ankles and had green eyes Naruto could sense the kage-level chakra reserves she was aware and ready to fight at any time

The one in the left was tall had blue hair an eye patch over his right and the only eye that was visible was grey in color naruto sensed the byakugan under the covered eye but decided to keep the information to himself

The on the right was a considerably short man/boy also had blue hair dark eyes and shark like teeth like Kisame had. Naruto also recognized the Hiramekarei on his back even with the bandages over it

All in all this may be the strongest of the kiri's rebels

"So Zabuza mind telling me why you bought an unknown person into the camp without reporting about it before hand" Mei Terumi the leader of the rebels stated vary of the person that Zabuza had bought

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I have a proposal for the rebels" Naruto told them calmly

"What could a kid your age have that could be any use for us" Ao the person on the left stated looking down on Naruto

"First I already have done something to make thing easier for you" Naruto stated taking a scroll out of his clothes and unsealed Kisame's head

"!" all the tree rebels were shocked the person… well head in front of them belonged Kisame Hoshigaki the monster of the mist the reason they had lost almost 25% of the rebels the person that disallowed them to use jutsu's with him gone there chances would surely increase

"Is… that really…" Chōjūrō stammered as he looked at the head

"Yes I saw the battle going on myself, he defeated Kisame by himself" Zabuza answered

! "What you have to be joking Zabuza he's just a…" Mei started

"It's no joke I saw it as well" Haku stated

…

"What is this proposal you speak of" Mei said now nervous his kid had beaten someone stronger then herself if thing go well things may take a turn for better for everyone

"I am offering to get rid of Yagura the Sanbi's jinchūriki and the yondaime Mizukage of the mist" Naruto said in complete seriousness

"What! Do you have any idea who your taking about he is way beyond Kisame's level I mean he can completely control the Sanbi how in the world do you think you can take such a person down" Mei shouted this kid is mad! , strong yes but he was too mad to know his limits or so she thought (for those who started wondering what he could use you think wrong Naruto will **NOT **use **Five Element Seal **on Yagura)

"Don't worry I have a few things that works very well with jinchūriki's" Naruto said calmly

"And you think he would just allow you to use those jutsu's" Ao said angrily the kids these days are so stupid

"That's why I'm not attacking right away… oh and it's not ninjutsu's I was taking about it fuinjutsu" Naruto said

"W…What how low fuin won't work… wait did you say Uzumaki as in the seal masters from whirlpool" Ao said as the sudden realization hit him

"Yes like that Uzumaki clan, but don't insult them by calling them seal master's, anyone can become a master but the Uzumaki's are much more than masters and at the fight agaist Yagura I'll show you the reason why people were so scared of them" he said as a huge smirk appeared on his face

"We will have discuss plans is this all of your members" Naruto said trying to make sure that he could go back to the leaf in time for the chunnin exams

"No… but these are all that can fight… the other were ambushed at about 15 km to the south there in hiding right now but we are unable to help as we are also short on men to help and protect the camp at the same time" Mei said sadly

"Well guess that's what we'll do first Zabuza, Haku get ready were leaving in five (Minutes)" Naruto said making his way out of the tent

"Zabuza how strong is he" Mei asked

"I can only estimate but mid to high Kage Level" Zabuza said seriously

"I see so do you think we have a chance" she asked

"Yes, if we don't win this time we never will" he said

"…..."

Zabuza and Haku made their way out of the tent the silence was very uncomfortable

**LATER**

Naruto, Haku and Zabuza were currently moving through the forest to the location that the rebels had given them they were moving at high chunnin speed so that they could reach the place faster and not grow tied before they got there

The trio came to a stop near some branches seeing some anbu's guarding the area

After using silent killing to get rid of them the three started to move again but more cautiously

After some time the three came down near some overgrown bushes making their way through the found a little opening to a cave hidden by the bushes

They silently went in not wanting to make anyone think that the enemy has found them

But it does not always happen how we want it to does it

Two rebel on guard saw shadow approaching taking there kunais out they rushed out planning to kill

Thankfully Naruto was able to sense the two guards and stopped them

After telling the guards and making them believe who they the guards led the trio inside

Once inside Naruto found out that these people hardly had anything to eat and almost had no strength so naruto made about 20 shadow clones and transformed them to rats and sent them to get food

The fraction was able to reach camp at night fall without running into much trouble

**Next Morning **

Naruto had gotten up at 5 and was doing his regular stretches pushups sit ups joggings although the amount was rivaling guys own as it was already 9 and he was still going.

Naruto sensing a chakra signature looked around to see that Ao was approaching him "Mei-Sama Requests your presence at the meeting place/tent"

Naruto was following Ao to the meeting hall it was a silent trip he knew that Ao was very vary of him from the way he was walking he was ready to counter any attack well not any but you get the point

Reaching the place Naruto saw that Haku and Zabuza was waiting for him out side

"Well Zabuza I thought I'll see you inside the tent like last time oh well what's this about" Naruto said casually

"Well I don't know I was summoned here like you were" Zabuza answered

"I see well let's find out shall we" Naruto said as they walked inside

**Meeting Room/Place/Tent**

"Welcome Naruto-san" Greeted Mei

"Good Morning Mei-dono" Naruto greeted back

"Well Naruto-san we have asked you to come here today to tell you that we of the rebels are grateful for your offer…but we have one question Why? Why help us is there something that you want in return as we don't really have anything to offer" explained Mei

"Yes I do want something's two things to be exact one the Samehada that is already in my hands and next I want to be the source of a treaty that I want kiri to sign with kohona after the chunnin exams" he declared

"But isn't that starting soon" a member asked

"Two months later actually but don't worry it will be over before that" Naruto insured

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I came here with every detail of my plan figured out I am basically ready for anything unless another country decides to help Yagura though that's very unlikely as every other country loves bloodlines" he said

"So what's the plan?" another member said

"The rebels will be lead in 10 captains I have done a head count and every captain has 200 people each and will lead them separ…

"Wait 200 people that suicide" A member shouted

"No I have something that will give us the edge that we need for the duration of the battle" naruto said calmly

"What edge" another member asked

"I'll give every leader a snake which will boost their powers to a whole new level" Naruto told proudly

"How could a snake help us reach a whole new level" Ao said

"There not ordinary snake their summons and special even amongst that as well" Naruto said with a small smirk forming

"How much power are we talking about" Mei said curious of this edge they would be receiving

"Enough to make a jōnin which is an A class to an S class" Naruto said now fully grinning he loved talking about his master pieces

"That's not natural there must be some heavy side effects to this power" Ao said angrily this person was trying to trick the to there deaths

"Yes there are… but Ao this power is natural maybe the only thing that comes close to nature itself" Naruto said a little annoyed this man was degrading a master piece "And the side effects are minimum, heavy exhaustion, muscle pain, minor chakra burns" he said

"What do you mean closest to nature?" Mei asked

"Nature chakra is a hidden base of chakra not known to many and also an unlimited and a lot more stronger then the weak source of chakra found in the human body the use of this chakra is very hard and dangerous but not impossible the use of this chakra without any formal training can destroy you but master it and the punch of Tsunade the sannin will be nothing more than a tickle. What I have done is gave the snakes the ability to generate sage chakra and allow them to pass this chakra and constantly maintain balance for you although it is fairly limited due to this nature chakra is the cursed nature purified. Though in a fight agaist the two my moneys on my version as mine does not blind the ones judgment" explained Naruto

"Wait so you mean that was nature chakra wow what boosts does it gives us exactly" said Zabuza as he was not able to completely examine the powers it had granted him

"Your physical strength, defense, agility and reflex will be higher your jutsu's will be stronger and if you have a bloodline it would be much easier to use it" said Naruto

"So who are the leaders" asked Mei

"I said I would decide today but… I have something else I have to do mind recommending some"

"I recommend myself Ao, Chōjūrō, Chūkichi, Tsurugi, Zabuza, Haku, Raiga, Jinpachi Munashi and Pakura ( she was saved by the rebels because the 10 needed was getting short)

"Fine we will begin the attack at dawn be ready I'll every group leader will lead their team to a different side of the capital there are 10 entrances so each group will have 2 captains and 400 members you may choose the sides and members in the teams' the snakes will be distributed at dawn before the attack"

"Wait why give the snakes to only the leaders why not all of us" Ao said this power was amazing it could turn the tides but it would be so much easier and there would be less casualties if everyone were given this power

"I only have 11 snakes with the said power and one of that being mine" Naruto informed

"… Is it a specific trait of the 11?" he asked

"No I gave it only to those that has earned my trust completely" Naruto answered

"I see" Ao said understandingly

"Well see you at dawn" Naruto said as he made his way out of the tent

As Naruto made his way to the clearing he quirkily made two shadow-clones and handed two scrolls to one of them "you know what to do" he said as the first one nodded and disappeared "You make preparations needed for tomorrow go" as the second one disappeared as well then he went to sleep he would need it for tomorrow

**At Dawn**

The army was on stand completely surrounding the capital "ok captains to the front" Naruto said as the 10 captains came up front

10 snakes came slithering out of Naruto's arm and launched at 10 captains mouths. The felt wired having snakes moving inside their body making their way to the chakra system. After the snakes got adjusted a rush of unimaginable power started flowing through their veins the power enhanced every muscle every fiber of their body the abilities sky rocketed 'this will be fun' was the collective thought amongst them

"Ok back to your positions" he ordered

After the captains got in positions Naruto ordered them to strike and then began the end of the war

Mei, Haku, Pakura were playing the juggernauts roles perfectly there enhanced bloodlines were literally destroying anyone in there way making Naruto to easily go to Yagura undetected

Yagura was looking out the window watching the war going on he was currently under a genjutsu by Madara less Tobi less Obito who ordered him to wage war on all the bloodline clans of kiri

"Hello Yagura shall we begin our fight" he heard a voice say from behind he was not really shocked Sanbi who was also under the genjutsu had told him of the man approaching but he had expected a sneak attack "You should have attacked silently like a true ninja now you don't have a chance" he declared

"Now where is the fun in that?"

Yagura turned and looked at this so called attacker turned to see and saw a short brat "Hmm have the bloodlines fallen so low that they send someone so young to their death" he mused

"Says the guy who looks like he's still a teen, how old are you anyway 40, 50?" Naruto mocked

"Well my age is not important is it lets get this over with I have to destroy your friends as well" Yagura said as he took his staff

"Fine by me but I warn you I am not to be underestimated"

"So am I" he said as he started swinging his heavy staff quite fast

"You're quite good with that staff, even with how heavy it must be you still pull of so many swing at once with an equal amount of strength" Naruto said dodging the staff with little to no effort he had already taken of his weights in this fight as he was a jinchūriki and to top it off Yagura was able to fully control the jinchūriki's chakra

"Well I'm sorry to do this but I have to end this quickly **Water Release: Large Projectile**"

"Yeah you're right let's end this **Fuinjutsu: Jutsu Repel**"Naruto said as his chakra materialized in front of his as a seal the jutsu collided and was thrown back

"W...What was that?" Yagura shouted

"It's my clans bloodline chakra materialization the real reason why the Uzumaki were so dangerous they could not only materialize chains strong enough to hold down a bijuu they were also able to materialize seals anywhere by using there chakra with the original seal master plus the bloodline creates the Uzumaki level seal masters" Naruto confessed

"You're an Uzumaki! you might take some time after all" Yagura said getting serious

"No were almost done **Fuinjutsu: Chakra Chains**" Naruto said as the gold chains came out of naruto's hair and chained around Yagura

"Che you really think that this can hold me" as he started to channel the Sanbi's chakra "I'll give you this your good at seals and you are far better than I thought but you can't hold me down with a jutsu you have yet to master" as a shockwave blew the chains

"**Fire Release: Exploding eagles**" Naruto said with a smirk as he shot 5 eagles at him

"**Water Release: Water wall**" Yagura said as he was the water from the air surrounded him

BOOM

The smoke cleared showing Yagura with blood coming out of multiple places though it was not so serious as his cloak was on 'Che that brat to actually hurt me in my cloaked form I'll break every limb in his body' he looked around to see Naruto running towards the forest 'wrong move kid you should have stayed here where your friends could save you, or do you actually think I will think that it's a trap I have the Sanbi I can tell that there is no one in miles away' he thought as he took off after Naruto

**In The Forest **

'Finally catching up I see' Naruto thought he ran deeper into the forest

**Water Release: Great Whirlpool Enfolding Technique **Yagura said he used water from the air to create a giant water vortex around his staff and slammed it to the tree naruto was on naruto was hardly able to evade the attack he had to say that was one strong technique as he went through a set of hand signs "**Wind Release: Vacuum Wave**"he said as he breathed out a series of wind blades that cut Yagura to pieces but only to show it to be a **Water Release: Water Clone jutsu**

"**Water Release: Rising Water Slicer**"Naruto heard a voice call 'shit' he thought as he jumped upwards to avoid the attack

"I got you now **Heavy Smash**" Yagura said hitting Naruto hard with the staff sending him down crushing the ground below

Yagura approached Naruto intending to finish him. Yagura pulled out a kunai to finish the job but stopped when he saw the smirk in Naruto's eyes Yagura used a chakra enhanced jumped just in time to evade Naruto's **Great Clone Explosion **

'Hmm he used a clone to substitute at the last possible second but where is he…' Yagura thought looking around

Naruto appeared out of a tree using **Attack Prevention Technique** 'you really think I will go down like that think again **Earth Release: Iron Skin**' as he punched the unknowing Yagura through several trees

"**Che that's it I'm done playing around your dead**" Yagura said in a demonic voice as he stood up and rushed towards Naruto and hit him sending him flying

'Grr' Naruto thought trying to get up 'that was some hit I'll have to end this quick can't take much more of those hits' he thought as he started running through the forest with Yagura following closely heck the only reason Naruto was still ahead of him was because he was using **Wind Release:** **Wind Walk** to keep his speed up 'damn it I really need to master this jutsu' he said as he saw Yagura slowly closing up

"**Fire Release: Flame Bullet**" he said turning around trying to slow him down 'Just a little further' he thought as he started running again as Yagura dodges the fire bullets as he could not use water ninjutsu in version 2

'Yes come Yagura finally ready' "**Fire Release: Multiple homing arrows**" Yagura tried to dodge all the arrows but the arrows kept following them he used his shockwave to blow most away but a few made a hit but didn't do any damage

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAA that's all you can come up with I have to say you trying to stop me in my tracks to run away after all that you said I'm disappointed**" He said as he landed near Naruto

"Don't Be KAI" Naruto said as small explosions took place on Yagura's body making him come to his knees

"**Wh..**. What ho…how did you?" Yagura said frustrated

"My last attack explodes when I tell it to" Naruto said

"No how did you deactivate my version 2" Yagura shouted

"Easy I knew the exact weak points of the v2 since I'm a jinchūriki as well but sadly you won't be for long"

"Shadow clone jutsu you go stand near Yagura" receiving a nod from the clone "**fuinjutsu enhanced locking barrier**" he said making a barrier around Naruto clone and Yagura who was unable to stand "**Advanced** **Tailed beast Extraction** **jutsu** (sorry I have plans for yagura)" the clone said slamming his fingers on the seal and pulled out the tailed beast "**Fuinjutsu Ouji: Advanced Four-Corner Sealing Barrier**" Naruto said making the ground where the clone and Yagura was the clone quickly kicked Yagura sending him back and jumped to the middle which was glowing white and went right through soon the Sanbi which was clashing from one wall to other of the barrier went through as well and Naruto closed the barrier as he went near Yagura

**With The Clone **

Clone landed in a beautiful grassed meadow with lots of flowers a huge sea it felt so peaceful hear he really had created a master piece a connection with another dimension if Orochimaru and the Uzumaki's didn't experiment on this he never would have achieved it so soon

The clone looked up seeing Sanbi coming down from the sky and landing in the sea

"**What's going on where am I who are you and where's my host answer me mortal**" Sanbi demanded he was very close with Yagura he was the first one to ever try to be friends with him

"Calm down I'll let Kurama explain everything" said the clone handing the gear to Kurama making the clones eyes blood red and silted

"**Isobu it's been too long my brother**" Kurama greeted

"… **Kurama is that your host you're taking over, Che I see you and just see scum now kurama. I can't believe father loved you more than us**" Isobu said disgustedly

"**I am not controlling this one brother we have a deal and our father never wanted us to be tools for war either brother I have finally got the chance to free us from being tools, like you brother. I helped you, you were just being used by that host that you're showing so much concern for.**"

"**No Yagura is a peaceful person he would never use me for war I would know I've been with him his entire life Kurama!**" Isobu shouted

"**What he waged war on all the bloodline clans in Kirigakure can't you remember you were there**" Kurama countered

"**Wha…My head I Remember Looking at a pair of red eyes through Yagura's eyes and blank**" Isobu said trying to remember

"**Red Eyes THAT BASTERD NOT ONLY ME BUT MY BROTHER AS WELL MADARAAAA YOUR DEAD MEAT…** **i will take my leave for now brother soon the others will join us here in this world of peace**" as Kurama poofed

'_**Madara huh a person able to control one of us has to be a relative of father fallen to the dark be careful brother**__'_

**Back With Naruto**

'_Now to seal the Sanbi's chakra inside Yagura and put chakra seals on him' _naruto thought as he walked towards Yagura but stopped when he saw a flash of sharingan in Yagura's eyes and then it shattered '_What in the world was that_' "**That was the Genjutsu said the sharingan casts on the enemy to control them like the one cast on me to attack your village … kit before sending me to that world I won't to see that person dyeing with my I mean your eyes**" Kurama said '_Great that's one more thing to my do list, why____does it seem like all my life I'm doing things for other people_' "**That's the life of a ninja on the side of good kit, I think yagura would be useful now that he's out of the genjutsu we can use him and the other 7 as well**" '_Wait your telling me to create an army I have to be inside kohona_' "**Not if you a sannin that you can easily become**" '_Smartass_' Naruto said as he saw Yagura waking up

"Well morning Yagura" Naruto said with a smile

"Kill me" Yagura said weakly

"… No" Naruto said frankly 'so he remembers everything this will be easier than I thought'

"Why look at what I have done to my village I can't live with myself" he said

"And that exactly why you have to you have to make sure this does not happen again that no one else is caught in the same web as you did make kiri proud earn their trust and maybe they will let you come back" Naruto said calmly

"How can I do It when I'm so weak?"

You will have my help and others like us after I remove there bijuu's Of Couse now let me help "**Fuinjutsu: Chakra Purification Seal** there you'll heal soon and gain all the left over Sanbi's chakra will be made your own I want you to go to taki and iwa and meet the jinchūriki's there while I go sort something's out in Kohona oh and you'll be announced dead so keep it low" Naruto said gaining a nod from Yagura as Naruto stood up and left toward the capital

**Capital**

"Mei-sama the troops here has surrendered as well" said Pakura

"Good let's just hope Naruto-san wins" Mei said

"Your wish has been granted" A voice called from behind

"! Naruto how did it go" Mei and Pakura said

"Incinerated Turtle check" Naruto said with a smile

"THE WAR IS OVER YAGURA IS NO MORE" Mei announced

"YEEAH" "HORREY" and many other types of cheers was heard around kiri

**1 WEEK LATER**

Kiri had stabilized the daimyo was dealt with and moving to prosperity with the help of gato corps or now Uzumaki corps I wave which is owned by Naruto

Naruto was named kiri's ambassador in kohona

And Naruto left a the day before

'Hmm I have one more month before chunnin exams so…' "Let's head to taki" Naruto said to Yagura as they moved of

**Time Skip** (this arc will be shown at a later time) **chunnin exams**

…**Chap 5**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE CHANGED HISTORY CHUUNIN EXAMS**

Sorry for the late update but I'm very busy with my collage Assignments

Kisame will be replaced by an oc in akatsuki

How was it please give your Review/comment/suggestions/ideas

MY ORIGINAL IDEAS

**Fire Release: Multiple homing arrows**

**Seals on air **(I was first going to make naruto use a brush made from the Gyuki's hair and white ork to help him write on air and make it the reason but this was so much cooler **so anyone who wants it can take this brush idea****)**


	6. Changing History & the Chunnin Exams

**Naruto the next snake sannin**

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

_Speech in a flashback: "naruto"_

**Jutsu Name: "Hraishin no Jutsu"**

**Demon inner sakura thinking: 'Shannaaroo'**

**DEMON talking, big head no Jutsu: "NaaRuuTooo"**

As much as I'd love to I don't own naruto and sadly never will

Dear Fan01 ideassug,

You are a genius that idea is great … but it brings out so many problems I had buried do you remember the reason why he sent them to another world in the first place. Yes they wanted out of all the so that they would not have to fight right now if I do make them naruto's summons then it would be a naruto breaking a promise and no matter where he never goes back on his words making things so difficult it's an amazing idea and I want to write about it so I have made a small plot (this goes on poll which is open till the time skip)

**PLOT ON POLL READ LETTER FOR INFO**

"**Naruto thanks for helping us**" Kurama said

"Hey what are friends for and your one of the very few that I have" Naruto answered with a sad smile

"**…Naruto When we are gone you do you have any way to contact me, I mean us**" Kurama said

"No I mean I could but I would rather not I mean any loop holes and any seal master can find a way to get to you guys" Naruto answered honestly

"**There's one way, you see I got caught up speaking to Son and the others and we have decided to help you**" Kurama stated

Naruto raised a brow "how can you help me from all the way over there" he asked

"**Two words summoning contract**" Kurama said with the slightest smirk seen to man

"What you have a summoning contract and here I thought we were friends" Naruto said mock hurt

"**Foolish kit when have I ever said that I'm your friend but no we don't that's why you'll make one so we can choose who to help and who to not**" Kurama said

"You didn't disagree the first time" he said with a smirk

Kurama's Shouts

Please vote and suggest more like this this story is as much for you as for me

Yours Faithfully

Uchiha shodai,

...The changing history the chunnin exams...**...**...

**In an unknown location 2 weeks ago**

"Zetsu-sempai why so down sempai tell Tobi, Tobi will comfort you Couse Tobi is a good boy" said Tobi in a childish voice

"Tobi** we have bad news** the Nanabi has disappeared **just like the Sanbi **no trail no chakra fluctuations **as if their dead for** **real **we can't find any proof of it would be reborn **but unlike the Sanbi disappeared after taki was destroyed**."

"So another one joins the club of unretrivable" Pain spoke from behind them

"Don't worries Pain I'm have a plan we'll have to get orochimaru to join he's the only one with the revival technique we'll summon a previous container and extract it from it" Tobi said with confidence

"But he's planning the war on kohona right now. **I don't think he'll leave years of his planning for us**" Zetsu's voiced

"Then we'll just have to wait till he is" Tobi said before leaving in a spiral

**Now in Kohona **

The blood clone was having a hard time he was watching sasuke getting his ass handed to him by the Guy junior oh no that not what's giving him a hard time sakura who was next to him was yelling near his ear to go help Sasuke and for Lee to stop hurting her Sasuke-kun when he was under so much stress

You see Orochimaru had arrived earlier than planned and was staying the base meaning he had to train elsewhere which was difficult as kakashi was always calling the team over to train sasuke for the chunnin exams. Kakashi was the only amusement that the clone had the past month as Kakashi was trying to help sasuke unlock his sharingan and which had almost killed Sasuke once or twice but being an arrogant ass he had to look cool so he was sent to the hospital by the next exercise

And if that was not worse enough the spy Kabuto was fallowing team seven trying to acquire information for Orochimaru so he had to keep his skills minimum

"YOSH I DID IT GUY SENSEI" Lee shouted as Sasuke was seen beaten like a punching bag

Magically Guy arrived at hit Sakura on the head with a dynamic entry while she was running to hit Lee for hurting 'her' Sasuke-kun

"GOOD WORK LEE YOU HAVE BEATEN MY RIVALS STRONGEST STUDENT, I'M PROUD OF YOU LEE"

As they began hugging and making an unbreakable genjutsu from the power of youth making naruto wonder if the power of youth is stronger than nature

Naruto dismissed the thought and made a clone to carry his team mates to the exam hall

Ones he reached the room he saw the copy-cat ninja/Kakashi Hatake you took his yes of to ask what happened to his teammates and Naruto was forced to recollect the troublesome memory in narration. Then Kakashi used a small healing is technique he had copied over the years to heal the two.

**Time Skip 1 Boring Exam later: Naruto is smart**

Now inside the forest of death Naruto was just blown away by a wind jutsu and saw a medium sized survivor of the evil snakes come at him who was dealt with by a **Wind Release: Slash** and headed toward Sasuke and Sakura before they lost their lives

Back with lord arrogant was not happy this woman had come and blew Naruto away without a warning and was not agreeing to give him her scroll for her life how dare her obviously she had a death wish as her life was now forfeited as he had not

He ran towards the girl with all his speed which was godly and swigged a punch that could rival tsunades own but to his shock the punch was easily caught by the stupid girl

"So weak your speed is barley over gennin and so is the punch … let's give you another chance come with me with your best shot and this time use your sharingan" the woman ordered

"Che as if I'll need it for a weak person like you" he said as he rushed again only to be kicked to a tree

"Again take this seriously" she said only the same thing to happen again

"… let's do this I'll give you enough power to kill Itachi if you're able to land a blow on me" she said tying to motivate him

"HYAAAA… GWAH" Sasuke's sound vibrated through the forest

"…. You… no way you have yet to activate your sharingan don't you" She said with clear anger in her eyes

"…." Sasuke said as he glared at her weakly

"Worthless I guess Itachi was right he let you go because you're too weak to waste time to kill" as she turned to leave leaving an anger in Sasuke so he might activate the sharingan

Naruto's clone that was watching all this smiled everything was as planed Orochimaru had left empty handed

As Orochimaru made his way out of the area the clone made himself known

"Naruto were in the world were you look at what that stupid girl did to Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled

"I was attacked by a snake where were you when this happened" he already knew the answer but he had to make her believe that he was telling the truth

"I was… I … I froze" she said looking down

"That's the reason I train Sakura to protect those I care for and punish those that did me wrong, you are weak because you don't want to be strong and unless you wake up from your perfect world you'll be dead soon enough" the clone said making Sakura cry as he picked up the Sasuke and their scroll and fled of soon Sakura came following "**Shadow clone jutsu**" Naruto said as 10 clones came to view "go and find a earth scroll" he ordered as the clones took off in groups of two

**Somewhere in the forest of death**

3 people were seen all of them wearing a light blue hood and a white mask with kiri logo which only part that could be seen was their mouths. This team was here lead by Raiga and Ranmaru a heavy assault team these three were currently seen taking among themselves with the sound team lying dead on the ground

"He he how lucky we got the scroll" a girl said

"You seem excited Naomi" a boy said

"Yes this is so much fun" the now named Naomi said

"Well guys let's move or Raiga sensei will get angry" the third one said

"Sato-kuun you spoilsport you even made us kill them so fast" Naomi whined

"Reo let's move" Sato said completely ignoring Naomi as they took off

"What! hey! Sato-kuun Reo-kuun wait for me" she said as she followed them

**Preliminary stage **(for those who think I'm going too fast your right but I want to part soon as I'm free for a few days and am trying to write it fast before college starts next at Saturday)

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Kabuto, Yoroi, Misumi, Gaara, Temari, Kankurō, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Reo, Naomi, Sato, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji were present in the arena waiting for the hokage to send them home only to know that they had to fight now Kabuto quickly pulled his name back making the numbers equal to 9 matches

Reo of kiri **Vs.** Misumi of kohona

Reo jumped down to the ground as he saw his name this was a chance to kiri proud he thought

"You should give up I have more skill and experience than you do your clearly at a disadvantage" Misumi warned

"Begin" Gekkō Hayate announced

"**Water Release: Water dragon jutsu**" as a huge water dragon shot out of Reo's mouth making Misumi jump out of the way and ran towards him wrapping himself around Reo like a snake

"Give up or I'll snap your neck" Misumi ordered

"How about …no" he said as he turned into water '**Water clone** when did he' as Misumi started to search for him

'That boy did just… I see so he's a Hōzuki huh' the old kage theorized as he watched the water raise in form of Reo again "**Water Gun Technique**" Reo said shooting a concentrated water bullet though the chest of Misumi killing him

"Winner Reo" Hayate said

Naruto of kohona **Vs.** Shikamaru of kohona

"Naruto let's get ready for a battle of brains" Shikamaru said with an excitement with was not seen in any Nara before him

"Begin" Gekkō announced

Naruto quickly did a clone technique making 4 clones and sending them to keep shikamaru busy while he thought of a plan

'Shit' "**Ninja Art: Shadow Strangle Jutsu**" Shikamaru said as his shadow grew and strangled the shadow clones

"**Shadow Imitation Technique**" he said as his shadow grew again but Naruto had not moved as the shadow came close enough Naruto threw a shuriken at Shikamaru making shika lose focus 'damn it' "Procter I give up he knows too much about the shadow techniques"

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki" Hayate said

Neji of kohona **Vs.** Hinata of kohona

The fight was good there were various blows delivered but Neji was faster older and focused which Hinata was not Naruto saw the hesitation to hurt in every move she took she was holding back but Neji came at full power and so the winner was Neji and Hinata was hospitalized

Kankurō of sand **Vs.** Naomi of kiri

"Be careful Naomi, he's strong" Sato warned

"Hai Sato-kun" Naomi said as she made her way to the arena

"Begin" Gekkō said

Kankurō took a kunai and threw it towards Naomi

"Give up your no matched for me" he said

"Says the guy who wears makeup" she countered making Kankurō to run towards the girl planning to beat some sense into her

Poof

Kankurō and everyone else but kiri's team was shocked at what the girl had unsealed from her palm

"That's the Splash Sword"

"….. Proctor I give up" Kankurō said while he was embarrassed that sword would destroy all his puppets with only one hit

"Winner Naomi" Hayate announced

Sasuke of kohona **Vs.** Kiba of kohona

Sasuke smirked as he made his way into the stage "Give it up Kiba you and your mutt won't will not stand a chance agaist an Elite Uchiha"

"I thought Elite Uchiha's have the sharingan unlike you" Kiba mocked

"How dare you, your nothing compared to a true Uchiha" Sasuke shouted

"May be but you're not a true Uchiha unless you activate your sharingan right" Kiba mused

On the balcony Kakashi was watching the match very closely "Sasuke he's trying make you angry" he said under the breath but not load enough to let Sasuke hear as it was agaist the rules to do so

"It's not trying Kakashi he has made the boy angry" said a smiling Kurenai

…. Was Kakashi's response who was wondering if he really was similar to him or Obito Now?

"That's enough are you too ready Begin" Gekkō said to the contestants

Sasuke attacked head on you'd think he'd learn after the 4 time he got his ass handed to him

Kiba was waiting for the right time he as Sasuke came into range and kicked sasuke sending him back

'He's faster than me, I'll have to use number as my advantage'

Akamaru let's go "**Man Beast Clone**"he said making Akamaru

Sasuke got up and charged back at Kiba but it would seem that they worked every well together

"Che take this "**Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Jutsu**" sending a big fire ball at the Kiba

"Akamaru dodge" as Kiba pushed Akamaru out of the way taking the attack head on

"Medics! Winner Sasuke"

Sato of kiri **Vs.** Yoroi of kohona

Both the contestants were walking down the stairs Sato was completely calm while Yoroi was a little frustrated

Yoroi was no fool he knew that this kiri team was dangerous he had to plan he quickly takes a shuriken and throws it towards him **Kage Shuriken no jutsu** he said as the shuriken multiplied

"**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**" as all the shurikens was blown away as he seemingly disappeared and appearing behind Yoroi **Wind Release: Tornado fist** as he hit Yoroi with his hand which had many wind spirals rotating on his wrist the hit sent Yoroi flying and plaster on a wall.

'That's at least an a high b to a low a level jutsu' Hokage thought

"Winner Sato" Hayate announced

Sakura of kohona **Vs.** Ino of kohona 

Same as cannon

Gaara of sand **Vs.** Lee of kohona 

Same as cannon

Tenten of kohona **Vs. **Temari of sand

Same as cannon

Shino of kohona **Vs.** Choji of kohona

"Begin"

"**Multi-Size Technique: Arm**"Choji said as his arm turned huge "Take this" as he tried to punch Shino only in to turn out to be an **insect clone**

"**Iron Mountain Leaning**" A voice called from behind Choji turn only to see two Shino's as they tackled him sending him flying

"No I can't lose" Choji said as he got up

**Flashback **

Asuma just saw Ino's match end in a draw and Shikamaru giving up the only one from his team left was Choji he needed to make sure that Choji wins but how he could not do anything to give him an unfair advantage…that's it

"Choji win the preliminary's and I'll pay give you an all you can eat any were in the restaurant that you want" Asuma said

Asuma turned to see Choji who was drooling and felt his wallet empty no maybe he'll even be at debt after this 'was it a good idea damn it no taking back now'

**Flashback end**

"Hyaa **Multi-Size Technique: Ball**" Choji said as he expanded making him turn to a more round figure "**Human Bullet Tank**" As Choji started to roll towards Shino

Shino jumped out of the way at the last moment to making Choji crash into a wall choji stopped spinning for a few seconds before starting again

"Proctor I give up It would be illogical to continue while he's spinning I can't do many jutsu's" Shino explained

"Winner Choji" Gekkō announced

'Noooooo damn it Choji! How do I get out of this one, if I do give him the all you can eat my date with Kurenai is ruined maybe I should post pone the all you can eat until the end of the chunnin exams are over and take some good paying missions' Asuma thought

"So Asuma you won the bet where are you taking me out" Kurenai whispered

"… Well I thought maybe you'd like to pick a place" he whispered back

Well everyone some please come forward one by one and take a piece of paper from the box and read the number to everyone, the people that gets one and two will fight and so on but due to the uneven number of contestants no. 7,8 and 9 will have a battle royal. Now come one

Naruto "8"

Sato "6"

Choji "3"

Sasuke "5"

Neji "1"

Gaara "9"

Reo "2"

Naomi "7"

Temari "4"

Ok here are the line ups Match 1: Neji vs. Reo, Match 2: Choji vs. Temari, Match 3: Sasuke vs. Sato, Match 4: Triple threat Naomi vs. Naruto vs. Gaara

"Dear contestants that made it through to the final part of the exam congratulations and do not worry I will not be taking much of your time, the third exams will be held after one month brake"

"Why so hokage-sama" Naomi said innocently

"This 1 month brake is given for you to heal, train and for the kage's of your respective countries to arrive" He said once more seeing no one else ask any questions he dismissed them

Outside The mist team was waiting for their sensei when they saw a familiar face walking towards them

"Hey look it's that stupid old guy that gave up after the forest of death, so saad is the 7th … 8th time he's failed I pity you stranger-san" Naomi called out

"Well it's ok but if you won't stop taking about it that I don't think I'll be able to forget ninja-san" Kabuto said while thinking 'Stupid girl what is she 3, if these three hadn't interested Orochimaru-sama you'd be dead and that blade in my hands'

"Ah! Sorry old man-san" she apologized

"I'm not that old you know" he said

"What are you guys doing here" a voice called from behind them which turned out to be Raiga with Ranmaru riding on his back

"Well seems like your busy see you later"

"Please refrain from spying on us during the 1 month break or we might have to make you Kabuto-san" Reo stated

"Hahaha yeah don't worry about me" Kabuto laughed as he took his leave

**A Week LATER**

In an remote training arena the clone naruto was seen practicing his real skills, only to stop when he sensed the person coming towards him

"Well. Well look who it is the kohona-nin what may you be doing in the training ground assigned to us" Sato said as he stopped walking

"Well since Orochimaru is staying at the base I thought this was the best place to train"

"Heh! You're getting better at sensing good work fill me up would you I don't want to do the whole jutsu again"

"Hai Naruto-sama" the clone said starting to tell him every detail"

"I see go to Kakashi and find out if he's training both of you or just Sasuke again and we can plan more about the plan latter" the real Naruto said

"Hai" the clone said as he took of

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi was worried the council was furious when they heard about the news that there precious Uchiha had not awakened the sharingan. Well the civilians but that does not matter he was ordered to make sure that Sasuke awakened the sharingan and not focus on anything else, he knew what that meant it was there short form for 'don't you dare teach the demon anything' but he had received an order he had to obey especially the hokage was busy with Anko due to her encounter with the rouge sannin meaning there was no way to fight agaist but that was not knew the Sandaime was too old now he was not able to fight the council, not anymore.

"Kakashi-sensei" a voice called from behind which he was too familiar with

"Naruto what are doing here" Kakashi asked but inside he already knew the answer

"Sensei when's the training beginning" Naruto said looking very hopeful

"I…I have some work to do Naruto" He said

"You're training Sasuke again huh?" Naruto said

"I am but … don't worry I got you an even better teacher than me" he said as he introduced Ebisu truth was this was also one of the councils suggestions but he didn't know why

"So the person who hates me openly is your choice to teach me you know after only teaching Sasuke in the gennin team and choosing to teach Sasuke again now I didn't think you would stoop so low" Naruto said as he took of

Kakashi could only stand there shocked and feeling painfully guilty 'I really haven't thought them anything have I? Damn it (due to real naruto's appearance in the wave ark they did not learn the tree walking) and I say teamwork is the most important what would Obito and Sensei say if they see me like this…. No I already know what Obito would say I'm worse than trash. Naruto I'm sorry I'll make it up to you' he thought as he turned to Ebisu "You may leave" he said as Ebisu nodded and walked away, leaving Kakashi who was cursing his own actions.

**With the clone**

The clone was made to be a person very difficult to get on the nerves of, but today Kakashi had done that he was not angry for him no he knew that he was just a clone a manifestation of the will of his master, it was this master that he was so worried about. if his master had not found the base his master may had to go through all that favoritism of the the person not even worthy of being called a sensei 'Kakashi don't let your guard down during the invasion or I might just be tempted to kill you' the clone thought making its way to his master

**With the Hokage**

"So they ordered Kakashi to train Sasuke to activate and master the sharingan and give Naruto to Ebisu" the old man said as he watched the reports of the anbu that was inside the room to protect the member if anything may happen and silently report all that happens to the hokage if he's not present 'Damn council you are ruining the life a boy that has potential to stand on the same ground as the sage of the six paths maybe even more…no I can't let them shun the boys growth' as he signaled the an Anbu to arrive

"Hokage-sama" The cat masked anbu said

"Cat I know it must be hard time for you after what happened but I have a mission for you" the old man said (for those who wonder why I call him old man and not hokage is because after reading some dark naruto fics I found that he really is too weak too old to be hokage since he couldn't stop the civilians from not selling thing to him from kicking him out of the orphanage and still had the guts to face Naruto and no I will not let him die I have better plans to make I'm suffer make him feel how weak he is (**this is non-negotiable I changed a lot and still will for the readers but I can't change this it already in action in the next chapter**" )

"He died like a ninja hokage-sama I have no complains" Cat said but she was teary under the mask

"I want you to find Jiraiya it about time he starts to get to know his godson" the old man said handing cat the scroll as she nodded and used leaf-shunshin to leave

**In the Hot springs**

A super perverted man was currently doing what he loved to do most, peeping. He had been caught and beaten to an inch of his life by the girls from all around the world for doing so but the pervert had a unique will to never give up. This was when cat saw him peeping now cat had two options in front of her either give him the scroll and leave or tell the girls and join them to release some stress….no two it is

"PERVERT" shouted cat as Jiraiya fell on the ground and turned around to see a cat masked anbu 'Damn pretty girls were about to come in' suddenly a huge mob of women appeared and started to kick the perverts ass with cat joining them

After the mob left Jiraiya was seen beaten to a pulp with cat standing near him feeling satisfied

"Jiraiya-sama I have a message from the hokage" cat said as she saw Jiraiya trying to stand

"Hand it over" a little irritated that she busted him

**After reading the scroll **

'It's been 12 years since that. I guess I should at least get to know him a bit' walking away from the hot springs leaving cat wondering what made him so serious

'Now where do I find him in this huge village 'sign' I guess the old man is the only one who can tell me for sure with that ball of his that is'

**Hokage tower **

"Hokage-sama I have done as requested the message was past the only disturbance was a mob attack on him but nothing out of the ordinary" reported cat

"Che says the one that called the girls in the first place" Jiraiya said as he climbed up from the window

"Sorry Jiraiya-sama but I too am a girl and you were in the ladies area" said cat without a drop of sorry in her voice

"That's enough you too, Cat you may take your leave" the old man said

"Hai" Cat said as she left

"So Jiraiya what bought you to kohona?"

"Orochimaru is the kage of that new village called sound I heard they had a team in the exams and came to warn you" the old pervert said

"Yes there was a team from sound but they were killed by the team from kiri" the old man said

"Kiri? Didn't they just finished their bloodline wars, are they already sending a team" the pervert asked

"Yes but just one there a strong bunch too, must be handpicked" the old man said

"Man I heard Kiri was reaching full power in an alarming rate, they have already started taking jobs c to a and don't waste their time in d's every gennin hopefuls are put through chunnin level training, and that's not all they say the economy is also blooming some Uzumaki corps is helping them stand again" Jiraiya said

"Yes, the Uzumaki corps that was previously Gato Inc. Team seven encountered the owner in the wave when he took over the place his name was Uzumaki Yari a true Uzumaki it would seem Kakashi was there at the time but we were not able to tell the level of his seal mastery but his skill with the sword was on par with Kushina's own. And not just that they recently took over with one of the companies' in the village they were a great hit and made a very big name the Safety Seals and was selling in only kohona but due to being taken over all the nations have excess to it they have a lot of dealings with the businesses in kohona and have some land too he seems to be buying land in other nations as well starting small business and new factory's Yari is quite smart guy the Uzumaki corps will be a huge company one day"

"So does he have a village?" he asked

"We don't know, everything about him is unknown" the old man replied

"I'll see what I can find on him sensei" Jiraiya said moving towards the window

"Are you going to run away again Jiraiya" this stopped Jiraiya in his tracks the old man was right he was trying to run away not from the responsibility from the pain from seeing the face of Naruto that looked just like his father's copy with whiskers.

"…Heh! I guess I can't run forever huh? Where is he by the way sensei?" he asked

"He's at the hokage mountain on top of the head of your student he says he can think more calmly their" old man said

"Ironic isn't it, well I'll meet him tomorrow" Jiraiya said as he left

**On Top of the 4****th****'s head **

The clone was just back from the morning routine that started at 5 am and finished about 13 pm, 2 more weeks till the finals … 2 weeks until the fight with Gaara and Naomi/Fū he had to think of a plan right now the both of them were to attack Gaara at once but the sand was a huge problem and that he was completely insane. This was going to be hard.

"You seem worried boy" a voice called which shocked and annoyed him a little 'Che I let my guard down'

"Che shut it old man go get drunk somewhere" the clone said shooing him

"Hahahaha as much as I'd like that, that's not what I'm here for you" Jiraiya said reveling himself

"So are you committing suicide good for you" Naruto said

Jiraiya face drops "come on kid do you really think someone like me would do something like that"

Let's see, old check, perverted aura check I have a 90% guaranty that you're not married, No I'm almost sure you're a virgin so yeah" the clone said in a calm voice

During the entire time Jiraiya had his head down but anger kicked in when he said the secret words "Why you! You're so dead brat" Jiraiya said as he ran after toward Naruto and he ran away at full speed to get away only to be caught and get a hard boing to the head "Che listen brat I don't know how smart you are you say you don't know that I'm a sannin but you know everything else about me" Jiraiya says angrily

"So you don't deny that you're still a virgin" he said as he used substitution technique to run away

"NAAAARRUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOO" Jiraiya's shout was voiced through the village as he ran through it trying to find him

5 hours later

Naruto was sitting on top the 4th's head again when he saw a tired Jiraiya approaching him

"Finally tired of chasing me" the clone said with a smile

"I'm going get back at you one of these days brat" Jiraiya said taking long breaths

"Keep on dreaming" the clone said with a smirk

"Heh overconfidence is not good brat" Jiraiya

"Don't worry pervert I know my limits" he said

"Oh and what's your limits" the pervert asked

"Why do you want to know?" he said cautiously

"Well if I'm going to teach you I at least need to know them right" the pervert answered

"Why do you want to teach me?"

"Well I guess right now is as good as any… Naruto Uzumaki I am the toad sannin of kohona Jiraiya and your godfather"

"….." the clone was speechless is this person telling the truth he was his masters godfather this man abandoned him for all his life and had the nerve to try to come in front of his master

"Why?" he asked his anger boiling

"I'm the spymaster of the village Naruto I have to be out of the village a lot" Jiraiya tried to explain

"That does not mean you couldn't even visit" the clone said getting more angry at his excuses

"I've been busy…"Jiraiya started but was interrupted

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME, I KNOW HOW SPY SYSTEM WORKS YOU HAVE TO REPORT EVERY 2 MONTHS TO THE HOKAGE" the clone shouted

Jiraiya dropped his head unable to face Naruto he was right both as a spymaster and a sannin they must present a report on the activity's or problems they encountered personally or by letter for which he had come to the village for many times but he just couldn't bring himself to meet the boy and left soon after hoping to have more courage next time, every time he was really wishing he had gone not gone on Minato on the inside as well but he had Minato's brains and Kushina's anger a very bad combination for him he had hoped to calm Naruto's anger by tell it was duty but he was seen through.

"Naruto I'll make it up to you please give me another chance" Jiraiya begged

"No I don't give or take any chances not since I was 5" he answered coldly making Jiraiya flinch he had heard about that incident but at the time was hot on the trail of Orochimaru but it only turned out to be a fake trail and my then everything had passed

"Forget about it Jiraiya I want to have nothing to do with you" as he took of

'…..I'm sorry Minato, Kushina I failed the one thing you trusted me to do to be there when he was alone when he was being glared at his ups and downs I failed everyone' a weeping Jiraiya thought

**After the one month break Main Arena**

"Ok everyone I hope you're all familiar with the rules in the preliminary's rules good same rules but no ruthless killing it may frighten the civilian crowd. Now my name is Genma Shiranui but you can call me Genma now any questions?" the new Procter said

"One where's the old one" Reo said

"Dead, like we all will be one day, we can only hope to die as honorably as he did" said Genma thinking of the times he spent with Gekkō

"Contestants for the first match are Neji Hyuuga and Reo these two stay, others please make your way to the contestant's area" he instructed pulling himself out of the memories

"You should give up you can't beat me fate has already decided this" Neji said

"You really have problems Kiri was deemed doomed by fate after the civil war look at us now we are at 86% of our previous power all on our will, remember this a person with a will strong enough can even defeat fate" Reo said

**In the Kage's bench **

"He's quite mature for a boy his age" the Kazekage less Orochimaru said

"War has a way of making people mature so quickly that they don't even get to enjoy their childhood" the old man said

"True Kiri has been through a lot but there raising through at amazing rates isn't it Mizukage-dono" the Kazekage said

"Yes the Uzumaki Corps helped out a lot from donations, loans, transportation of goods at low prices you name it" Mei said with a smile naruto had not asked for much unless to borrow a jōnin so that he could enter the exams and borrow their name. Mei of Couse why decline the coming fame she thought

"Yeah them I heard a lot about them, their buying land across nations even in Suna thought we welcome the extra income we can't help but be worried about their raising power" the Kazekage said he was really curious

"I even heard the leader is an s rank ninja so strong to kill yagura without being seriously injured makes you wonder why he buys so many lands" the old man said

"That I don't know but Kiri supports them all the way and are stabilizing their friendships with Kumo and Iwa by providing women safety from **that**" Mei said as it seemed like they were seeing Uzumaki corps as something that should me destroyed

"…." The old man had not really been planning to take down a company like that this company's head was an Uzumaki and the elders wanted him in kohona after the reports and the civilian council joined after the take-over the Safety seals the word was they had much better seals that there not sure if they should sell or not

**Arena Battle Ground**

"Well if you two are done with the petty arguments shall we start" Genma asked looking bored

"Heh Of course I'm ready I have fate on my side" Neji said cockily

"I'm ready too" Reo said not sounding the least bit caring

"Ok so let the Battle Begin" Genma shouted and jumped a few meters back to give them some space

"**Water Release: Gunshot**" Reo said sending rapid gunshots towards Neji

"Heh I'll show you why fate choose me **Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation**" as he started rotating the chakra rotation was strong enough to withstand the jutsu that Reo was using so he switched tactics

"Well look at you going all fate when you don't believe in it at all do you stealing the main branches jutsu attempting to kill the hyuuga heiress you really do have a nut lose you know" Reo said trying to make him angry and it worked

"You have Idea of the life…." But was stopped by the killing intent Reo was releasing. Now Reo was a very calm man he was Yagura after all a ex kage but there are thing that gets on his nerves.

"Don't finish that sentence Bastard, Kiri have been in a war for so long, they've seen so many family and friends die and you are going on about fate, asshole you have had a happy life compared to some others I know they were shunned, beaten, not thought well, kicked out of shops, they had to eat out of garbage cans and still have more will to fight for there right I'm done taking easy on you I'll show no mercy" Reo said angrily

"**Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave**" Reo said as a huge fountain of water started pour out of his mouth so fast that Neji had to jump back to survive the wave but it still caught him send him back

"Che it's not going to do you any good I will win" Neji declared

"Your delusional my element covers this ground" Reo said calmly

"So what, I can water walk you know" Neji said walking on water like Reo was

"Let me show you what I mean **Water Release: Five Feeding Snakes** (the jutsu is the same as sharks just with snakes you know naruto like snakes so he altered them a bit)" he said with a sign Naruto had made him learn Kisame's water jutsu's that might be useful as well as the ability he got from Sanbi which resembles the Hōzuki Hydration technique and allowed him to use it (it's like a combination of Water replacement and Hydration through I don't know if there's much difference I just want him to use the great Jutsu's)

'Shit this is bad I can't use kaiten and walk on water at the same time (does not have the control) I have to take him down before these things catch up to me' he thought while running like crazy trying to get closer to Reo

"Finally take this water freak" Neji said as he fisted Reo with a Gentle fist making the snakes turn to water "You were a good fight but f…" Neji as water tentacles wrapped around his hands and legs making him immobile "You are too cocky Hyuuga and so you don't make the same mistake again I'll hmm nan I'll just castrate you, consider it a favor for what I would have done (if you weren't dead in manga)" he said as lots of water clone rose and took part in the beat down of the hyuuga

"Winner Reo of Kiri"

"Ok second match contestants as requested the stadium has been cleaned but we were not able to clean it all" the Procter said as puddles were seen everywhere

'I can't use bullet tank in this place so hands will have to do' Choji

"Ready…Begin"

The match started as Temari jumped back and took her fan out trying to finish this early

"**Multi-Size Technique: Arms**" As both his arms grew and rand toward Temari who used her fan to make a gust of wind making Choji fall down.

'The wind took me of balance no sensei looked so happy when I made it here boasting I will win for them, for my team' Choji thought as he took a green colored ball from his pocket 'dad told me not to take any color but green in these exams watch me dad' as he ate it and stood up

He rushed towards Temari who was readying her second "hmm why not end it now'" **Sickle Weasel Technique**" making Choji go up in a tornado. She then jumped up planning finish it when choji was falling

She slashed the closed fan towards choji only for him to catch it with ease "You fell for it" Choji said he pulled the fan and punched her to the ground making a small crater (I have no hate for Temari heck she's hot but it was an inky pinkie poo li choice of win)

"Winner Choji Akimichi"

"Next up is the 3rd match, this matches between Sato and Uchiha Sasuke contestants please make your way through the arena" Genma announced as the crowd started cheering and started to bet on the Uchiha who has yet to arrive while Raiga was betting on Sato/Naruto like there's no tomorrow

"Where is the Uchiha" Genma asked not seeing the Uchiha at the arena

Just then the people that were waiting for the name jumped out acting cool these two were training this pose since yesterday the duo Kakashi Hatake and Uchiha Sasuke "Sorry are we late"

"Just made it, it's his turn now get off the field Kakashi" Genma said annoyed

Kakashi quickly used leaf shunshin to get near the hokage and whispered something (later)

"Ok contestants Ready? Begin!" Genma stated

"Give up a d..." Sasuke started but was unable to finish as something hit him on the head and he lost his balance

"What was that" he said looking everywhere for what only to see it to be a pebble "You how d." he was able to say as he was hot again "DAMN IT" as he angrily threw the pebbles back but were easily caught by Sato "Thanks for giving them back as he started to throw pebbles again not one missed its target you think these pebbles will defeat me" POW sasuke said before he was sent flying

"Huh can't see a pebble coming can't see my fist coming are you are you really an Uchiha" Sato said sounding very serious

"Che I'll show you" Sasuke said as he rushed at Sato at speeds similar to lee's with his weights on

"Finally" Sato mused as the got locked in a fight of taijutsu they were great the pace was evenly matched as hey placed there blows although there styles were completely different they were perfectly in sync with each other or so you think Sato was getting bored of holding back "let's take things up a notch" Sato said

Sasuke smiled "I thought you'd never ask" as they jumped back both going through hand-signs "**Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Jutsu**" Sasuke finished "**Fire Release: Great Flame Bullets**" Sato shouted as the two released there flames at their opponent the Jutsu's clashed and Sasuke's huge ball of fire and Sato's Bullets of flame fought for dominance but alas quantity took best over the quality and showered over Sasuke who used Substitution to exchange with a log a nearby tree

"Come on Uchiha no need to hide" as he unsealed a seal on his right arm with turned to be a katana just a regular normal one used by armatures but it was enough for this fight '**Wind Release: Wind Walk**' he thought as he disappeared from sight

**In the benches **

"So not only good at wind but also fire a dangerous combo if they can use them well" Kakashi mused

"So the brats are actually good he used strong wind in the preliminary's and using fire now, Orochimaru-sama was right I'll have to approach them during the invasion" Kabuto whispered to himself as he took the stance in the arena as an anbu captain

**In The Arena**

The next thing everyone saw was Sasuke falling from the sky "Gwah Damn it" Sasuke said as he tried to rise but stopped when he felt a blade at his neck "Give up" Sato ordered as Sasuke growled

"Winner Sato" Genma announced

**Kage Benches**

"Another victory for Kiri huh that's kohona 1 and kiri 2 heh I guess suna's next huh?" Orochimaru spoke

"Don't count naruto out he's the strongest of the gennin and the smartest too" Hokage said with a smile

"Naomi is as strong as the other too I hope what your saying is true she likes to play a lot" Mei said with a smirk as she had seen what Naomi did with the ninja's she tested her with

"Those 3 are too strong why didn't you field promote them Mizukage-dono" Orochimaru asked

"I was going to but with the chunnin exam that were coming and few gennin's in Kiri at the moment I thought it would be best and with an added bonus we get fame" She explained

"Cunning Mei-Dono" the old man said

"Why thank you Hokage-sama look the Match's starting" Mei thanked and informed

**On the Ground **

"The final Match of the first round between Naomi, Naruto and Gaara contestants will you please make your way to the ground…... good here are the special rules you can work together on one opponent but the fight will be last man standing. Ok contestants ready Begin" Genma announced

The three stood in a triangle formation when Gaara sent his sand at both of them Naruto jumped to dodge but Naomi had another plan she went through some hand signs and said "**Water Release: Gunshot**" as she shot bullets that clashed with the sand making it fall

"Naomi as planed I'll keep him distracted go prepare the jutsu" Naruto said as he formed 50 clones which charged at Gaara who seemed to like destroying the clones though soon found it getting harder and harder

"You how are your clones getting so hard to hit" Gaara ordered

Simple you're hitting all of the same way" Naruto answered

"I see then take then take this **Sand Shuriken**" Gaara as he sent shurikens made from sand at Naruto and his clones, Naruto was able to dodge but his clone weren't that lucky

"I see you have more jutsu's than which you showed at the preliminary's well let's go something about that sand shall we Naomi" Naruto called making Gaara's eyes widen he had forgotten about the girl due to the clones combos he had to block, Gaara turn to see a huge tsunami coming at him "**Water Release: Great Waterfall technique**" Naomi said as the water jutsu collided with Gaara's defense making his sand wet

"Now" Gaara heard Naruto's voice from the back he turned to see about 10 clones running towards him he shot his sand but the water had made it too slow and hard to control making them able to hit him sending him flying "Blood! My Blood" Gaara shouted madly as he saw the blood from his mouth

'It's time' Kabuto thought as he activated the genjutsu making most people in the arena wall asleep and smoke bombs to go up in the Kage benches

...CHAP 6

Next The Invasion ark the ark I have been planning since the start of the whole thing

**WARNING**

After time skip Naruto will be Godlike or close I really don't like the term Godlike so his strength will be Godly or the strongest mortal alive


	7. Invasion Begins

**Naruto the next snake sannin**

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

_Speech in a flashback: "naruto"_

**Jutsu Name: "Hiraishin no Jutsu"**

**Demon inner sakura thinking: 'Shannaaroo'**

**DEMON talking, big head no Jutsu: "NaaRuuTooo"**

As much as I'd love to I don't own naruto and sadly never will

Dear Guests and all readers (new)

I'm don't know many languages so please if you comment in other languages write the name of that language Ex. Japanese, Italian, French etc. it makes spend a lot of time on the translation and I was not able to find the previous too languages so I have a hard time making things out. Secondly English is my third language but I'm pretty good at it although punctuations and ending sentences are very difficult for me about the first couple of chaps I know about the mistakes I'm going to correct them I've been rushing to get here for those who put up through all that you have my thanks and I'm sorry about the mistakes but how many noticed I wrote Hiraishin no jutsu wrong in all the previous chaps to show you I'll keep it in the chap before this one

Your Faithfully Uchiha Shodai,

….The invasion of the Orochimaru….…

'It's time' Kabuto thought as he activated the genjutsu making most people in the arena wall asleep and smoke bombs to go up in the Kage benches

Sand and sound shinobi started attacking the arena and the jōnins present were trying to save the people

Temari and Kankurō both made their way to Gaara to get him out of the village to the point where he must turn only to be stopped by Reo and Naomi leaving the half Possessed Gaara and Naruto clone to finish their fight

"Let's go all out shall we Gaara" Naruto said

"**Dieee Sand Shuriken**" Gaara threw a barrage of sand shurikens "Not going to work **Wind Release: Great Break Through**" the clone said blowing the attack away 'now to make an opening' "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" the clone said creating 30 clone that raced towards Gaara who started throwing more shurikens made from sand but some made through making and grabbing Gaara's arms while the original clone tried to used **Five Elements Seal** on Gaara but it turned out to be a sand clone 'what' "**Got you now Uzumaki**" Gaara shouted as he came from behind sending a bunch of shurikens at the clone who used Substitution to get away

'Damn it he can use jutsu's in that form I'll have to tire him out but for that I'll have to take him out of here' Naruto thought "Hey Gaara Catch me if you can" the clone shouted as he ran away

"**Naruto get back here and prove my existence**" Gaara shouted before running after him

"Ok clones I'll take him to the forest while you guys go protect the ichiraku's, we can't let them damage that stand" said the blood clone to the clones that he made just now as it took of

**With the real Naruto**

On the other side Reo, Naomi and Sato were siting a top of the kage tower watching the invasion when Raiga and Mei landed on their Backs "Naruto-san what are our orders" Mei asked

Naruto slowly turned and faced Mei "I see you were able to survive the barrier"

"Yes I had to act fast but it was not that hard" she answered

"To answer your question Mei-san for the mean time we wait" turning back to face the village once more as Mei and Raiga nodded

**With Sasuke **

Sasuke was in the stadium restroom when the Genjutsu had stuck and had come out to see the whole place at war naturally no one would expect war to break out so suddenly 'I can prove myself he thought as he ran off fighting of the weaker people of the invasion

"Sasuke good to see you fighting so bravely" Kakashi smiled even in the situation as he kicked another one down

"Yosh! You're students most youthful Kakashi" Guy said as he caught two people that was coming by their heads and banged them hard knocking them out cold

"Sensei where's Naruto" Sasuke asked

"I saw him leading Gaara out of the stadium a while back must have taken him away from the crowed" Kakashi answered

"Kakashi I think something's wrong look at the roof that were dad was" Asuma stated as he stabbed another shinobi through the shoulder

"Sand and the Sound attacking together this may be bad we have finish this area and through the village and take down any invaders inside then head and back the borders up" Kakashi voiced

"Troublesome **Shadow Possession Jutsu**" Shikamaru said as he used the jutsu to catch the enemy shinobi which were latter knocked out by Kurenai who was not a taijutsu type

**The Forrest**

The clone was running deep within the forest with Gaara following closely behind, slowly getting more and more impatient as Shukaku kept shouting inside his head

"**Uzumaki stop being a cowered or are you too scared to face me**" Gaara said trying to anger the clone to stop running and die by his hand finally proving his existence

'This should be far enough now to make him eat his words' the clone thought as he stopped running

**Borders **

The borders were currently under attack by a three headed snake making it difficult to directly attack the enemies and Anko was trying to use her own to stop the snake but her snakes were too small to stop them and were being pushed back when Jiraiya appeared on top of Gamabunta attacking the three headed snake "deal with the men I'll deal with the snakes" Jiraiya said as he focused on the snake in front of him "Bunta give me some oil Fire Release: **Toad Oil Flame Bullet**" as the toad released a geyser of oil while Jiraiya set it to flame making the three headed snake burn to ashes

"Thanks Jiraiya-sama men defend the left" Ibiki ordered

**Back with the clone**

"**Finally tired of running? Good come here so I can rip your trout**" Gaara said insanely

"Now why would I do that" the clone said as he went through some seals before saying "**Fire Release: Exploding Fire Bullets**" shooting balls of fire at Gaara

"**You think that enough SAND WALL**" Gaara said creating a wall of sand in front of him

'got you' the clone thought as the bullets hit the wall and exploded creating a thick smoke that cleared to revel completely unharmed Gaara

"**Good Uzumaki more make me feel alive… Where are you hiding Uzumaki?**" Gaara said when he realized that Naruto was no longer there

"Right here" the clone said grabbing from behind "let's light things a bit shall we Gaara" the clone said before it exploded

'How's that Gaara are you tired yet' the blood clone thought hiding among the trees as he saw the smoke start to clear showing Gaara as his sand falling from the damage it had received from the blast "**to think you damaged my sand in this form, Uzumaki your death will prove my existence**" Gaara said as he suddenly went poof

The smoke was so big that it had covered a big space of the area, soon the smoke cleared showing Gaara in his fully transformed state he watched closely as Gaara's upper body came out the head of Shukaku "**Uzumaki you are something to think you forced me to this state but this is the end of the line 'Feigning Sleep Technique'.**" Gaara said as he soon fell asleep

'No way, why would he shout all that nonsense and fall asleep' the clone thought a little confused

"**Ooooh Baby I'm finally free**" Shukaku roared

'Shit so he gave the handle to the beast, stupid! Baka, what do I do… wait Gaara's body's still visible but why? Of course his sleeping must be the reason why this guys out again I'll have to wake him up' the clone thought as he bit his hand and went through some hand-signs

"**Summoning Jutsu: Senshi**" the clone said as a huge puff of smoke covered the area reveling Senshi in the forest

"**You know when I said you can summon me anytime I was not thinking that I would have to fight a DAMN BIJUU**" Senshi said shouting the last part

"Don't worry I just need you to restrain him long enough to use the **Five Elements Seal** on him" said the clone

"**Fine sit tight I'll have to use all my speed to wrap around a bijuu but I should be able to keep him down for a minute**" Senshi said as he sped off at amazing speeds wrapping around Shukaku

"**Hey let me go Stupid snake**" Shukaku said as he tried to break free

"**This is harder than I thought hurry**" Senshi roared

The blood clone did not need to be told twice as he jumped up the Shukaku's head and used the **Five Elements Seal **on Gaara making the Shukaku curse out and the sand to break making them fall but luckily Senshi was able to catch them the great fall and be squashed like humpty dumpty

The clone was about to lie down for a quick rest before he felt the presence of Root Anbu heading towards them 'damn it another thing I have to take care off' "Senshi take Gaara to the base while I greet the guest's" the clone said standing up again

**With the civilians**

"Council how could you people let this happen" a civilian asked the councilors.

"We didn't know it was a surprise invasion" One council woman told them

"Why weren't you supposed to keep us safe so many people died, while we sat here completely helpless" a civilian shouted

"Please be quiet there may be enemy ninja's anywhere" a chunnin said

**With the Real Naruto**

"Mei-san, Raiga-san would you please back up the south border they are having some problem in numbers" Sato said

"Hai" Mei and Raiga said as they left

"Why send them so quickly N…"Yagura started but stopped when Naruto raised a hand

"Why don't you come out now Kabuto-san" he said as a figure started approaching them

"Well I was hoping to be able to speak freely but I'm curious why you aren't helping Kohona" Kabuto asked

"This is not our village is it Kabuto-san, but don't worry we will help them, we are just letting them get hurt a bit" Sato said glancing at the village 'it's almost time' he thought

"I see but you see I can't let you do that, I have been given the task to present you the chance to be a lot stronger than you are now" Kabuto said in a manipulative voice

"Oh and how's that?" Naruto asked

"I am lead by non-other than the legendary Orochimaru the snake sannin" Kabuto announced with pride

"The Orochimaru … so what It's not like he'll teach us himself or anything" Naruto said

"Of Couse he will, he has seen the amount of potential inside of you and wants you to be able to use it" Kabuto said with the same manipulative voice he used before slowly walking towards them

"Why. Why us" Reo said acting surprised

"Because your strong and have the power to out shine the world if given it to but Kiri will only hold you back, there aren't any s class ninja's that could teach you there they just want you to be a use to them a tools, Orochimaru-sama will give you a place you can call a home, a place you can fit in, a place where your growth won't be shunned by the elder's because their afraid of it, come with us to Otogakure and you'll have it all" Kabuto said keeping his hand on Naruto's shoulder thinking he's already won

"Strong…I'm already strong dumbass" Naruto said as he stabbed him through the stomach

"You dare…." Kabuto started but was unable to finish as his head got cut of "**Whirlpool sword: Third Stance Moon Cutter**" Naruto said and smiled 'finally fast enough to use it' "Ok guys lets go to the roof"

**ON THE ROOF **

"Saru… you've grown old" the Nidaime stated as he came out of his box

"First, Second Orochimaru has your thirst for power bought you so low that you'd disturb the dead to get more"

"I had to old man I've been kicked out by the snakes this is the only option I have to kill you" Orochimaru said as he put two kunai's into the 2 Hokage's he bought back

"Now g…" Orochimaru started but was disturbed

"Wait a minute" A voice called Orochimaru turned to see three hooded figures (they changed the clothes) all had long sleeved and black hoods

"What is it" Orochimaru stated

The one in the middle stepped forward and took out a scroll and opened it as he put his chakra into it lots of writings shot out of it and started to cover the barrier around it and suddenly started to glow and destroyed it

"What" the sound 4 shouted as they saw the barrier break from the out side

"You idoits take care of them now" Orochimaru ordered them as he saw anbu coming to back the hokage and made the First use a wood jutsu to get rid of them

"You should have used that on us Orochimaru" Naruto as he dropped Sakon and Ukon on the ground "Not that it work but at least it would be a little more work than this"

"Grrr you brats you think your real smart putting your nose where it doesn't belong! Wrong this is the last mistake you'll ever do in your life Nidaime get them, First take Sarutobi" Orochimaru ordered

"I don't like that order Take them while I play with Orochimaru for a bit" Naruto said as he received a nod as they dashed towards the Nidaime and Shodai respectfully

**With Nidaime **

"I'll be your opponent" Yagura said still in his mask

"You'll need help I may not be at full power but I'm still at s class strength" Tobirama said

"Don't worry so much Tobirama-dono I've been a kage at one point of time myself though not as strong as you, I can handle you at this level of strength" Yagura said sounding confident

"I see then we shall begin **Water Release: Water Colliding Wave**" the Nidaime said as he clapped his hand and created a vortex of water from thin air and sent it towards Yagura

'With just a clap of the hands truly a water master' Yagura thought as he went through 4 hand seals "**Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique**" he said creating a water spiral around him and sent it towards the oncoming attack as they clashed

**With the Shodai**

Shodai was walking towards Sarutobi trying to delay their fight when a person appeared in front of him making him look up

"Shodai-Sempai I'll be the one to break all the bones in your body please" the person said

"…. You know I think the jutsu allows instant regeneration" Hashirama said sweating he didn't know why but this woman had a bone to pick with him

"Oh that's ok I'll be happy to do it all over again" she said making Hashirama sweat even more

"Lady what have I possibly done to you" Hashirama asked

"You cursed my life" She said as she dashed forward

'Cursed her how could I have I've been dead for…wait does that mean… I see I failed' he thought clapping his hands "**Wood Release: Wood Binding Technique**" he said as several roots came out of the roof and wrapped around Fu while she was dashing towards him

"I'm sorry… I tried to bring peace by distributing the bijuu's to them but I guess they just saw them as tools of war, I wanted it to be a balance and for them to be put where no one can misuse their power the way Madara did but, I made it more easier for them to misuse the power didn't I" he said in a sad voice looking at the ground

"Yes you did" he heard before he was sent flying "What how did you break out" Hashirama asked shell shocked as he saw the bits of wood that remained 'I should have sensed if someone used chakra of even brute force to break it then how…'

"Confused? Good" Fu said as she ran towards him again

"**Secret Earth Jutsu: Deep Forest Creation**" he said making trees grow every were near them "let's see how you got out of the binds shall we?"

"Ok but save your trees first Shodai" Fu said with a smile making the Shodai's eyes widen as he started to look around only to see parts of his trees falling down "How can this be" the Shodai had lived a great life with many enemies but none made his wood Release look like cheap and old woods

"Simple really I had the seven tailed beetle that gave me the ability to control any insects I wish to and I'm doing so right now with termites (I have checked it is an insect)" Fu said with a smirk

"So you're like my wood elements natural enemy huh?" Shodai said a little relieved

"…no I'm not I just control your worst nightmare" she said

**With Orochimaru, Sarutobi and Naruto**

Orochimaru and Sarutobi stared shocked at the two battles going on 'these brats can keep up with the Hokage's maybe I can persuade them into joining me and then maybe do some experiments on them' thought Orochimaru while Sarutobi was thinking 'to think these children are able to keep up with legends like them the future generations truly are meant to surpass the last'

"Nice fights aren't it" Naruto asked taking his eyes of the fights to speak with the two

"Yes quite a catch you got there I'm really glad you bought them I'll take them and spare you now off you go" Orochimaru said arrogantly while Sarutobi was eyeing the situation closely

"You know Orochimaru I really am a fan of yours the power the nice jutsu's and the snake summons" Naruto said planning to make Orochimaru attack him

"Yes, yes now why don't you leave?" Orochimaru said as this was getting on his nerves

"I was lucky enough to find the snake summons years ago" Naruto said catching the previous snake sannins eyes

"So" he said

"I was told how the people did not like you so I may have fueled their anger and started the war that took place last year" Said Naruto innocently

"You Started that WAR!" Orochimaru shouted angrily

"Yes I did, you see I didn't want to be a shadow so I destroyed the top dog and took its place, get it" Naruto said coldly making Orochimaru furious and as he took out the legendary blade Kusanagi and charged towards him only to blocked by a chokuto the which pure black made from Whirlpool metal the rarest chakra conducting metal in the world a red handle and there was the letters "_Samehada_" (light blue) engraved into the blade with real the real Samehada's remains (it was poisoned by the nature chakra and was dying)

"Nice blade right" Naruto asked as he pushed the Kusanagi back with his own

"Yeah but I clearly see that's it's a fake Samehada is nowhere near like that" he mocked trying to make Naruto angry

"Well that's where you're wrong I had this sword made from the remains of Samehada and the rarest metal the Whirlpool metal (its nowhere near original) making it near unbreakable, chakra conducting, chakra absorbing just like any other legendary blades nice right" Naruto showed off

"Heh trying to make your own legend by stealing others things, you don't have confidence in your own powers do you" Orochimaru mocked

"I could say the same thing to you don't you think other's body's, other's bloodlines and other's jutsu's you don't even have your own body old man" Naruto said coldly

Orochimaru was a very clam man that played every situation but there was a list of people like itachi that could make his blood crawl and it would seem that this guy was just like him in the department

"Your dead" Orochimaru said as he rushed towards Naruto "**Snake Sword: Swift Stab**" Orochimaru said as he aimed to stab Naruto in the stomach, Fortunately Naruto was able to parry the oncoming sword due to his mastery with the style

"Nice aim but you're going to have to do better than that" Naruto said rushing toward Orochimaru and starting an intense sword fight

**With Nidaime and Yagura**

"Your mastery over water is very impressive but sadly that is not enough to defeat me **Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu**" the Nidaime said as he created a water dragon from the moister in the air and shot it towards Yagura "**Water Release: Striking Water Snake**" Yagura said making a water snake and it collided with the Nidaime's dragon

"I see you like snakes a lot don't you" Nidaime said trying to start a conversation "Not really a friend likes them a lot and snakes are our ally so" Yagura explain before putting his hand up "**Water Release: Water Gun Technique**" he said as he shot the Nidaime Hokage with the Nidaime Mizukage's Technique

The Nidaime was shocked he didn't have any time to react as he was shot through the heart if he was not bound to this world he would have been dead for sure "That's quite a jutsu you have their, I don't think that's a simple jutsu though do you have a blood limit?" the Nidaime asked

"Well I'll humor you this one time as I'm about to destroy the jutsu, no I don't have a blood line it's a clan technique that I stole" said Yagura as he started to go through some hand-signs

"A way to beat this jutsu I'd like to see that but don't expect me to sit back and watch this body moves on its own you know" the Nidaime advised 'though I can't use Hiraishin at this level of power I still have my strong water ninjutsu' he thought as he tried to use Hiraishin and failed "**Water Release: Water Gunshot**" the Nidaime said as he shot several bullets at Yagura

Yagura saw the bullets heading towards him but did not pay any mind to it and fastened his speed, he jumped out of the way and kept running as the Nidaime was still shooting the bullets at him he quickly finished the final hand-sign at a tiger 'I'll need more power for the attack I have to use it' Yagura thought as light blue marks (like the cursed seal but with the obvious color change) and his eyes started glowing blue as well(he's using the purified Bijuu chakra No cloaks sorry)

These changes were not noticed by the Nidaime (the Hood covering him) but he had sensed the changes in his chakra density and felt a cold chill go down his spine

"Finally I'm ready" Yagura said smiling "**Water Release: Rotating water dome**" he called out

"You don't want me getting out or something?" Nidaime asked confused

"Well as a matter of fact yes but no as well this is necessary for the next jutsu I'm about to cast but let's explain what I'm about to do shall we, there are three things that hold you here in this world one: unfulfilled wishes, two: Seals and three: a physical body sacrificed for the jutsu without any of these you would not last here so were going to destroy the third part let's begin shall we…**Water Release: Endless Water Spears**" Yagura explained

Nidaime was caught between uncountable numbers of spears from every direction he tried to defend using **Water Release: Water Dome** but found the spears so dense that it broke through the defense. Nidaime could feel more and more holes in his body his left arm was all gone and lost the right side of his face but he still had a smile on his face as he was happy, happy that he was able to leave before hurting his village.

**With the Shodai **

"My worst nightmare… you misunderstand you may be able to destroy my wood but I still have water and earth Releases in my bag like this one **Earth Release: Earth Pillar**" Shodai said as he sent a pillar of earth toward Fu

Fu saw the pillar coming and pulled he arm back and punched it breaking the pillar to pieces shocking Hashirama 'how I may not be a master but I'm sure it wasn't that weak does she know sage mode or is it another technique' he thought "is something wrong" Fu asked

"How did you Break it" He asked "Simple Chomei gave me super strength before leaving" She said confusing the Shodai even more 'oh well' he thought as he went hand signs for a water jutsu as it was clear that earth and wood would not hurt her "**Water Release: Water Drilling bullet** (I ran out of ideas)" Hashirama said sending 3 drilling water bullet at Fu

"**Water Release Large projectile**" Fu said as he aimed it at the upcoming bullets destroying them with ease

'So Taijutsu is out, Ninjutsu is out next Kenjutsu' he as he unsealed a large blade which he used to battle Madara with and attacked 'I hope you are able to hold out young one I don't want to be the end of such potential' he thought sadly

Fu saw the attack coming and smirked the last two months she was drilled kenjutsu until she mastered the style the previous owner of the splash sword and with the shadow clones Naruto thought her she was able to learn more as well, she quickly unsealed the splash sword and got ready. As expected Hashirama did not know about the seven swords of the mist and attacked had on 'looks like it worked the seals naruto put on the sword to hide the tags works' she though as she strikes horizontally which Hashirama tried to block head on 'got you' she thought

Boom! A big bang occurred on the roof and Hashirama was sent flying he had lost his and and his left kidney was he didn't feel pain but it was quite difficult to get up as the wounds were healing he stood up weakly only to get shocked as he saw bullets of exploding paper bombs at him "**Splash Sword Art: Exploding Paper Bullets**" Fu repeated as Hashirama exploded to pieces along with the hosting body

"Done" Fu said with a satisfied smirk

**With Naruto and Orochimaru (**_Sandaime watching the match_**)**

Naruto and Orochimaru was still in their sword fight Orochimaru was trying to use his length and flexibility to his advantage where Naruto was trying to use his knowledge in Orochimaru's style and his knowledge in other styles to his advantage the fights was consisting of many unnamed techniques being used before they realized it was taking too long and jumped back

"You're quite the swordsman I didn't think a brat would come close to my level" he said

"There are lots of other things that I'm better than you at **Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands**" he said as he shot about 10 medium sized snake towards Orochimaru which made Orochimaru's eyes widen as he jumped out of the way while going through some hand-signs "you think you'll get me with my own jutsu's **Wind Release: Violent Wind Blades**" as Orochimaru shot many wind blades out of his stomach attacking the snake and killing them effectively them

"Well that's nice but see this" he said as he took out his first blade as well and rushed towards Orochimaru "Whirlpool Dual Sword: Dual Solar Flares" Naruto said as he disappeared and appeared behind Orochimaru who had his eyes wide Naruto's blades were on fire but slowly demining suddenly Orochimaru felt himself burning with 2nd degree burns on several places on his body "What happened Orochimaru can't spit out a new body hehe You really are not able to use any snake style jutsu's are you" Naruto said with a smirk

"Grr you think you're so strong I'll kill you right here you bastard" Orochimaru said not being able to think straight anymore

"**Earth Release: Stone Snakes**" Naruto said as two snakes made from stone made its way out of the ground biting Orochimaru's hands "Say goodbye to your arms _'Kurama now'_ Naruto thought as Kurama channeled his chakra through the snakes fangs to the arms of Orochimaru making him howl in pain the chakra was destroying every bone, every chakra point in his slowly rendering his arms useless.

"Don't think you won yet Hashirama and Tobirama must have finished playing around by now, Come here you two" Orochimaru said smirking as heard footsteps coming towards them

"Sorry to burst your bubbles Orochimaru but you might want to look back" Naruto said smiling

Orochimaru turned his head and was shocked the brats had taken the 1st and 2nd Hokage's. 'There this strong they belong at my side' he thought "you two defeated them? you guys have so much potential that's being wasted by this leader of yours come with me I'll make you reach past your limits"

"Hmm your spy Kabuto tried that already Orochimaru that is before he died" Naruto said making Orochimaru's eyes widen 'they disposed of Kabuto how did he come into contact with these guys no matter I'll get a new one easily'

"Well Orochimaru I'm feeling generous I'll make a deal give me the Kusanagi and I won't kill you" Naruto said sounding serious

'Do you really think I'll hand my blade over, No I have to escape and get my arm fixed first I can always take it back later it shouldn't be too hard to find him' "fine here" Orochimaru said as he threw the blade at Naruto

"Good thanks as promised I won't kill you… they will" Naruto said smirking

"WHAT" Orochimaru he managed to say as he felt a hole just below his heart

"I missed" Yagura said

"Don't several of his veins are toast he's dead in 5…4…3 …2…1…0" Naruto said as Orochimaru fell on the ground dead

"Well good work guys #3 your speed was great but your aim needs more work huh, I'll go through the next part of the plan after were done cleaning the small fries" Naruto said as he turned to turn the invisible barrier that he had set up around the roof he was just about to jump off when…

"Wait" they heard the Sandaime voice from behind them so they turned around to face him "I thank you for all that you've done but may I ask who you are" he said in a grateful voice to tell the truth he was ready to die in the fight agaist Orochimaru.

"Old man I'm gone for 1 year and 6 months and you've already forgotten about me" Naruto said confusing the old man this was of course known by Naruto as in the old man's eyes he had never left "huh here let me show you" Naruto said removing his hood revealing Naruto and suddenly the old man's mouth fell as he flash backed the fight with Orochimaru with every last detail "Naruto how did you?" he started "Not now old man there are still small fries running around" Naruto said as they left without another word leaving the old man alone by the remains of Orochimaru

Soon two anbu in the area saw the old man standing near the remains of the traitor sannin and ran towards the Hokage waking the old man up from the million thoughts that he was going through "Hokage-sama are you alright" falcon said

"Yes take the remains of Orochimaru and make sure that you burn it" the old man said trying to be sure that it was the last time he would see the Traitor sannin "Hai" the two said as they took the remains and shunshined away

'Better see the condition of the village' the old man thought as he took off as well

**The Jōnin senseis**

"That's the main streets done" Kakashi called out

"Good let's check the surroundings see if everyone has been evacuated" Asuma said as Guy and Kurenai appeared "all clear over there" they informed

The 4 jōnin started to jump around the roofs checking the area for any intruders or survivors but as of yet they only encountered dead people while being attacked every now and then when they saw 7 Naruto's fighting some Otonins and decided to help

"Naruto what are you doing here I thought you lead Gaara out of the stadium" Kakashi said as knocked an enemy Nin down

"He did we were told to protect the Ramen stand from any form of destruction" the clones informed their captains sensei making Kakashi and the others except Guy sweat drop 'he really has an addiction to Ramen don't they' while Guy shouted "Yosh! Such youthfulness to protect the village I'll run 500 laps around the village after the war is over" making everyone sweat drop again

**In the forest**

"Hey there my clone" Naruto greeted his blood clone who was resting by a tree with 15 Anbu Root bodies lying near all of them dead

"Naruto-sama I have bad news Danzo might have gotten wind of your connections with snakes due to m carelessness" the clone apologized after he told the story of how he summoned Senshi and the anbu roots that might have seen him

"Hmm great another one I have to deal with, you go help the others with the small fry and report to me after the war" Naruto said as he took off towards Danzo's base which was recorded in the files Orochimaru had at the base and the reports the spy snakes bought him over the years

"Well rest time's over, oh well can't really complain I had a lot of fun today" the clone said as he took off as well

**With Danzo in his underground Secret Base**

Danzo was currently sitting in his chair in the office that he had made he was currently waiting for the war to get over and summon the council saying how there Hokage was too weak to lead the and with the fools of the civilian council plus the other elders he would get himself the Hokage's chair, that is if the old fool survived Orochimaru that is

"#52 what is it?" Danzo called out as he saw the said man leaning in front of him

"Danzo-sama our plans have met an unexpected turn, the Hokage survived and the Orochimaru is no more, even the Ichibi was defeated" the Root reported emotionlessly

This shocked the War Hawk not only was Orochimaru dead even after the Jutsu for which he himself provided the D.N.A, the Ichibi was defeated meaning there was something wrong "How did Orochimaru die?" he asked

"We don't know we sent some Roots to spy on the fight but they were unable to watch due to a Privacy Barrier of very high class" the drone informed

"I see so Jiraiya must have fought alongside the fool" the hawk said

"No sir Jiraiya the sannin was protecting the eastern borders at the time several Root have confirmed this" the Drone said once again

"It's fine I'll make him tell me at the council meeting, what of the Ichibi how was he defeated" he asked

"We don't know sir, we sent a platoon to investigate but they all died" the drone said Shocking the Hawk he was about to say something when he saw the door open and a hooded figure walk inside casually like he owned the place

"Hey you can't be he... Gawk!" the drone said as he was killed

"Might I know the reason for what you just did to my Anbu before I decide to execute you for your crimes" Danzo asked calmly there were a lot where they came from

"What do you mean your Anbu? I thought the Root was disbanded so you can't really have me punished for killing a person that shouldn't exist" the hooded figure said

"Good point but they don't exist in the village's eyes but in my eyes they do, and they can hurt you very badly" Danzo said

"You know what call them I'd like to see these people myself" the figure stated

'Why tell me to call the Root here it's suicide unless he's making an opening for other's to sneak in, nice plan boy but not good enough' "why call them I needed to stretch my legs any way, want to take this to the training area I don't want to make the office dirty" Danzo said casually leading the hooded figure to the training area

"Well let's begin" the hooded said but stopped when Danzo held up his hand telling him to wait, Danzo then pulled his right arm out of the long sleeve and begins to open the bolts manually

"Hey could you fasten up I need to do other stuff too you know" the figure said impatiently

Danzo remained quiet he was having a very bad feeling he was unable to sense any of his Root members in the area meaning that in an escape situation he would have a very hard time

"Ok fine I'll wait but not without a price **Snake fist: Hands of the Thieving snake**" the hooded figure ran towards a Danzo and picked out Danzo's right eye that was hiding Shisui Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan "what's this I picked out a sharingan hmm might be useful I'll keep it thanks" the figure said making Danzo angry 'this brat how did he know about that eye wait does he know about the other's or even their abilities Damn it' "you shouldn't have done that brat ROOT" Danzo said as it echoed through the base

"… right about that the Root have been dealt with you're the only loose end left" he said

"What! You... who are you" Danzo shouted in rage

"Now now Danzo did you really forget about the boy you wanted to control" Naruto said removing his hood

"You but how did you…" Danzo started "Grow so strong?" and Naruto finished

"I found the traitor sannin's hideout and learned there ok I know all about your dealings with him the eyes you implanted and even the First's D.N.A you injected to yourself what you can do your plans for me and Kohona as well and I'm sorry but you'll have to die **Whirlpool sword: Third Stance Moon Cutter**" Naruto said as he disappeared making Danzo rush for the last bolt when Naruto appeared behind him a few steps apart his sword drown and covered in the blood of every Root anbu Danzo had in the Base and most recently Danzo's own. Danzo had stopped half way through the last bolt no he had already died half way through the last bolt slowly his head fell to the ground followed by his body as well

"Finally to see if you got anything useful but first **Shadow Clone Jutsu **the 4 of you go take Danzo's body to the base we may have further need for him the rest of you go check around the base for anything good and take them to our base make sure no one sees you" he said as 4 clones left with Danzo and 20 clones started to examine the base

"Now let's join the cleanup party shall we" Naruto said to Kurama

"**As if I'd join you in beating a bunch of weaklings I have my pride fool**" Kurama said

"Yeah I now, i been with you for years you know" he said receiving silence as his answer

"Retreat" Baki shouted to the sand Nins near the border as the saw the Hokage joining the fight 'there's only one way he made it here meaning the Kazekage is dead' he thought as he retreated with the small army of sand Nins remaining

"Sound retreat Orochimaru-sama was killed" another voice making the army of sound retreat as well

'So it's finally over Damn it what am I going to do about Naruto, Jiraiya needs to know but Naruto does not trust him I'll have to speak with him first thing after the funerals' "WE HAVE WON" voiced the old man making the Shinobi from Kohona began to cheer

**Meanwhile **

"Thank you for your help" Gaara said calmly

"You really did a 360 change huh?" Fu said

"Shukaku was very… well he was an ass" Gaara said again

"So Gaara what do you think about the offer" Naruto's blood clone said

"I'll help any way I can, But I'll help from y village" Gaara said with determination

"Hai Thank you Gaara-san" Yagura said

"Well I'll take my leave Temari would be worried sick" Gaara said turning around to leave

"Gaara here is your training regimen" the Real Naruto said working in the base

"Why do I need a regimen?" he asked confused

"To fully control the chakra the Shukaku left you and grow strong enough to protect those you find dear, which I'm sure you'll find soon enough Gaara" Naruto said with a smile receiving a smile and a nod from Gaara before he took off

"So how was his regimen? You know what areas are you making him work on"

"Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, his Tai is very weak and needs heavy work and his sand will also need work he needs to be able to use the whole dessert as his weapon before he's done next is Wind and Earth unless he masters them his training won't be over" Naruto said casually

"That will take some time did you give him the **shadow clone technique**" he asked

"Yes I need him finish them In the next 3 years same for the other's we'll need to find them this year if they want enough time to train" he said

"We have our work cut out for us don't we" Yagura said

"Yeah you guys go wait here and I'll go to the funeral there is one person that died that I want to visit" Naruto said turning to leave

**At the Funeral**

Rain was falling heavily the funeral was held for all the ninjas that had lost their life because of the war in front was the Hokage mourning the death of his fallen shinobi's and konoichi's

There were various people behind him parents that had lost their child or even children, people that lost their friends, comrades, wives, husbands, girlfriends and boyfriends. The rain was hiding most of the peoples tears but there were few that was crying whole heartedly

The people dedicated a moment of silence to the fallen and started to leave flowers in front of the photos of the person they were here to meet

Slowly one by one people started to leave leaving two people their Naruto who had been there for quite some time and the Hokage

"Naruto are here to visit the dead?" the old man said not turning around

"Just one a friend" Naruto said still holding the flower in his hand

"You're not going to keep that flower while I'm here are you" he said not receiving an answer he decided to leave Naruto alone for a while

The Hokage was walking down the stairs of the hokage tower as the Funeral was held in the garden on the top of it

He got down and was about to go towards the office when he saw kakashi coming through the front door "Kakashi is something wrong?" the old man said

"Hokage-sama I was wondering about the promotions of the chunnin exams" he said trying to see if Naruto had been promoted as then it would be much harder to make it up to him

"Kakashi is there a specific person that you're trying to know about" he asked

"Naruto" the jōnin said

"…I have yet to decide I'll inform you when I'm done" he said as he walked away

**With Naruto**

Naruto was currently remembering the first time he met Gekkō Hayate he was at the time just started training had hit a tough spot with kenjutsu, he had Senshi to help him with the everything else and the Hokage had thought him the basics of ninjutsu but kenjutsu was a lot difficult he needed help but who could he trust? He saw Gekkō practicing his kenjutsu that day and Gekkō saw him spying after Naruto told him that he wanted to learn kenjutsu Gekkō was the one that showed him the basics and fixed the mistakes in Naruto's stance.

Though they hardly met after that they did wave or say hello to each other every time he was the first person Naruto saw that accepted him. Naruto wiped a lone tear coming from his face and thought 'Gekkō-sensei I'm sorry I was too late I came as soon as I sensed for chakra but I was too late he had died before he got there

Naruto walked forward and put his flower near Gekkō's face and prayed for his soul to be at peace and turned to walk away only to see a purple haired girl standing in front of him "you're here to pray to Hayate?" the women asked but Naruto ignored her and walked away

...Chap 7

Sasuke did not learn the chidori due to Kakashi not teaching him (sharingan is needed to use it full so he is waiting for when/if he activates it)

Aoda will come in the tsunade revival arc

"So will the New Akatsuki member

And the Hokage's talk with Naruto

Plx RnR


	8. Sage vs Sage

**Naruto the next snake sannin**

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

_Speech in a flashback: "naruto"_

**Jutsu Name: "Hiraishin no Jutsu"**

**Demon inner sakura thinking: 'Shannaaroo'**

**DEMON talking, big head no Jutsu: "NaaRuuTooo"**

As much as I'd love to I don't own naruto and sadly never will

…..…. Sage vs. Sage  ….….…

Naruto walked forward and put his flower near Gekkō's face and prayed for his soul to be at peace and turned to walk away only to see a purple haired girl standing behind him 'who? Che I let my guard down' Naruto thought 'but to sneak up on me she's good'

"You're here to pray to Hayate?" She said wondering who the person in the hood was and why he was here praying for her boyfriend… ex-boyfriend

Hayate's death had hit her very hard he was with her for since they were kids. Hayate had always had a weak body and was suffering from an incurable since birth though they did not know about this till much later. Hayate had taken care of her, trained with her, and helped her through when her sensei Kushina had passed away. He was always concerned about her health and always said that they would take the next step when he's cured but a few years ago, Hayate went to the best doctor in the fire country at the moment and found out that the illness was suffering from an incurable illness and had a chance that it may be passed down to his children Hayate took a few weeks of and searched of Tsunade with the help of the toad sannin and got the exact same answer, this was the day Hayate had almost broke up from her but she managed to convince him against it, after all he was all she had all her life and now she was all alone destined to die alone.

'She knows Gekkō-sempai? No I can't reveal myself until I talk to the old man' he thought as he ignored her and walked towards the exit which confused her 'why is he not answering, and that hood he's suspicious' "wait who are you and what are you doing here, talk or I'll have to use force" the girl said

Naruto not in the mood to fight just wind walked out of there shocking the girl 'he's fast damn it I'll have to report to the Hokage' as he started to walk off but paused and looked towards the picture of Gekkō 'I'll visit you later Gekkō' she thought as she shot off

**With the Hokage in the Hokage's Office **

The Hokage was finishing the last of his paperwork he was in a hurry and had told the sectary to only bring paperwork's that were argent which was still a huge bundle as the invasion had caused a huge amount of damage to the village and there was something bothering him, Danzo was found dead inside of his house, which three people found very suspicious. The first one was Homura Mitokado, second was Koharu Utatane these two were the remaining elders of the leaf and the last was the Hokage himself these three were where very suspicious as none of the three believed Danzo had grown so weak to lose to some weak chunnin's from Oto in addition the old man knew about the Root Anbu that he was still running secretly but sadly he had no proof of

The problem with Danzo's death was that three of them agreed that something was up but the council from either did not as they did not believe that Danzo was that strong anymore so they were unable to do a better investigation

He broke himself out of his thoughts when Cat Anbu appeared in front of him "Cat I thought you were on leave is something wrong" the old man asked he had given Cat a leave so that she could get over Gekkō's death and was a little shocked to see her in full combat suit in front of him

"Hokage-sama I found a suspicious character by the funeral a few minutes ago, I thought he was just a person there to give his respects to someone but when I confronted him he ran away at unbelievable speeds" reported Cat

'Must have been Naruto, I really need to talk to him' though the old man before saying "Yugao it's fine he's just not an social kind of person but you should really be at home I know how hard it must have been for you" the old man said

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but my house reminds me of him and I wanted to be occupied for now" she said

"Running from your problems is never the option Yugao, unless you face it you can never move on" the old man advised

Yugao seemed to be about to say something when they heard knocking voices on the door "Come in" the old man said as he saw Naruto walking in "am I late?" he asked

"No your just on time, Yugao…uh Cat please go get Jiraiya for me tell him it's time for the meeting" the old man said as Cat nodded and she left "sit down for a bit we'll start after Jiraiya gets here" the old man said

"Do we really need him old man, you know how much I dislike him" Naruto asked

"I do, but he has the right to know Naruto now if you will" he said as Naruto sat down

The old man got back to finishing the last of his paperwork so that he was free after and Naruto was trying to sense Jiraiya in the approaching, which he seems to be doing at a very quick speed well it was a very important meeting after all

"I'm here" Jiraiya as jumped in from the window

"Good Anbu please leave us alone for a bit" said the old man quickly activating a privacy seal

"Now Naruto mind telling us how you got this strong and who those two people are" the old man said

"Ok I'll tell you about the story but not about my companions you'll just have to trust me"

"Trust, did you trust us enough to tell us any of these" Jiraiya said a little mad

"Where you when it happened? No you were too busy avoiding me so don't talk about telling you anything I don't even want you here" said Naruto angry at Jiraiya

"That enough you two, Naruto tell us the story and we'll decide if we can trust you" said the old man

"… Fine" he said before telling them all about what happened when he was 6 and how he met Senshi and the way he started to get strong of course he may have omitted some points like that he was Yari, that he sealed Sasuke's sharingan and that he has created a personal cursed seal

"So you mean you've achieved sage mode, that insane you have to train for years to achieve sage mode" said Jiraiya not believing Naruto

"Really than how about a challenge you and me in the chunnin arena at noon tomorrow, no one holds back if I win I become the Nidaime snake sannin of kohona and if I lose I'll forgive you and you'll have every right of a Godfather" Naruto said confidently

"pfft Kid you may have gotten Orochimaru's Jutsu's but there is no way you can beat me" the pervert said mocking him

"I've beaten one of the sannin let's see if I can add one more shall we?" Naruto said again

In this whole time the old man Hokage was quiet one side this challenge could allow him to judge Naruto's true power's as Orochimaru might have been a sannin but during the invasion he was only half the strong as he had lost his snakes but on the other hand how would the people react to Naruto being this strong so suddenly there's bound to be questions to come if this continues but he this was a very good opportunity to show all the nations that the leaf was still strong

"Fine Naruto tomorrow at 1200hrs at the chunnin exam stadium it will be a grand match all the daimyo's are still here we'll announce a match to celebrate our victory between the Toad sannin of Kohona and the New snake sannin of Kohona. But know this your title will only be official if you beat Jiraiya" said the Hokage making the other two smile 'this is going to be fun' thought the two

"Great old man, but if I do become the new snake sannin I'll be taking my father and mother's name and inheritance ok" said Naruto making Jiraiya and the old man's eyes widen "When did you?" they asked

"When I was 8 I saw the Yondaime's picture and wondered why we have such similar body structure and facial similarities and then it hit me that he was my father and I found about my mother when I was 7 I heard some Anbu taking about the sword legend Kushina Uzumaki that was as good as any of the second generation seven swordsmen of the mist or maybe even better" Said Naruto

"*Sign* I guess you were too smart for us to hide it from you" said the tired old man "but yes you will" he said making Naruto nod and walk away

**Later that day **

The word of the battle spread like fire throughout the whole fire country of the new snake sannin many asked Anko if she was the challenger but received a no for the answer. Anko herself had asked the snakes and the Hokage for who the person was but received secret as an answer

Many people were chatting about this as well as the 4 jōnins Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Guy where few of the people that had asked Anko and Hokage as well but was let down now the five of them including Anko was found in a ninja's only bar run by a retired Jōnin

"So any news about who this guy is Asuma" asked Kurenai

"Hmm not really I asked dad but he wouldn't budge, though he really looked like he was looking forward to it" he said

"Which means he expects a very good fight, a nice move though to sow that we are still strong I heard the daimyo's that were about to leave are staying for the match as well, though there making sure this time their safety was more secure" said Kakashi

"Yosh I can't wait for this youthful match" Guy added

"Hmm Guy did the doctors say anything about Lee" asked Kurenai

"….not yet but don't worry Lee will make it through he has the power of youth by his side" said Guy after as moment of silence

"Hey Yugao come sit" Anko shouted when she saw Yugao walking into the bar

"Hey Anko what are you guys doing here at this hour" she asked walking towards them

"Were talking about the match tomorrow" She said point her at an empty chair

"Yeah well I think I saw him today" she told shock the others

"What were been trying to find out who he is for a good part of the whole day you have to tell us come on" said Anko

"Well I didn't see his face he was wearing a black hood and he is definitely faster than most of us I don't know about Guy" she said making Anko smile "Great this is going to be fun, come on Yugao join us for a drink" She said

"Well I was hoping to drink a..." she started but stopped when she saw Anko's angry expression "You need to move on come on let's have some fun you know he'd want that for you too" she said making Yugao give a sad smile before nodding

**At the Arena the Next Day**

The arena was filled with civilians and spies from many different countries and the Daimyo's who were very shocked by this event so close after the invasion it was like they weren't even effected

There was a lot of take about who would win in the arena was a the Toad sannin who seemed to be 50 and a boy in his teens by his height he seemed to be about 16 years old but they were unable to tell due to the hood

Most people present was planning to bet on Jiraiya to be safe

"Ladies and Gentlemen's I welcome you to this celebration event I've kept to compensate for your troubles at the chunnin exams and also to introduce a new sannin into our ranks now I would like to present Jiraiya the Toad sannin and Sage of the Mount Myōboku and next new Snake sannin he started his journey by just stumbling onto one of Orochimaru's bases and he has achi, killer of Orochimaru and Sage of the Ryūchi Cave" said the old man causing the crowed to start taking about the match

'Kohona has another Sage! this is bad' was the collective though of the spies

"A sage man so not only did he took out Orochimaru he's a sage as well this match is getting better even before beginning" said Anko

"Yeah but the Hokage did not mention his name, kind of makes me wonder who it is" said Kakashi getting a nod from the other's

'A sage? Hmpf there's no way that a sage could be as strong as a true Uchiha' thought sasuke

"Yes a Sage, there's an old saying. Only an Uchiha can beat an Uchiha, Only a Senju could beat a Senju and Only a Sage can defeat a Sage and in a battle between them there is no one that can tell who may win" said the Hokage making the crowed even more exited

'What, that much power if I had it I'll still have a chance to defeat itachi' thought Sasuke

"Contestants Ready, Begin" Said the Genma who was the proctor again 'I should get to a safe distance these guys are war machines' thought Genma

"**Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere**" Naruto said as he exhaled spheres of wind at Jiraiya who jumped out of the way

"Wind looks like you're at a disadvantage **Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Jutsu**" he said sending a fire ball twice the size of Sasuke's

"**Wind Release: Slash**" Naruto said sending a wave of wind that went through the fire ball like butter making Jiraiya jump again

"Elemental advantage is meaningless at this level don't you think" Naruto said with a smirk

'Che I underestimated him' "**Earth Release: Mud Dragon Jutsu**" he said sending a huge mud dragon towards Naruto "**Earth Release: Earth Snakes Valley**(they are different from Earth Snakes, these are simple attacking type)" Naruto said as he stomped his foot as 20 snakes made of Stone came out of the ground and attacked the dragon and Jiraiya who was shocked by the jutsu 'shit I have to do something' he thought before he said **Earth Release: Protective Earth Dome x3**" making a three layered earth dome around him just in time to avoid the to be saved from the snakes.

When the jutsu had ended the 3 layered dome had only was hardly left 'one more and I would have got hit, two elements and he's proficient in both of them' Jiraiya thought "Take this **Fire Release: Flame Bullets**" he said as he firing multiple bullets at Naruto

"**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet**" Naruto said shooting out a huge stream of fire that took out Jiraiya's bullets easily and headed towards Jiraiya who was forced to use **Earth Release: Earth Wall** to save himself 'three you have to be kidding me, not only that he's been using high level jutsu's all this time and he's not even winded. Your good at ninjutsu Naruto but are you good at taijutsu' he thought "Naruto let's switch to taijutsu shall we the audience must be getting bored from all the ninjutsu's" he said receiving a nod from Naruto before he said "yeah I really don't fight with taijutsu a lot but I can't always use chakra techniques can I"

"Good" Jiraiya said before he rushed towards Naruto at high Jōnin speed trying to test him first though since Naruto spent a lot of time of the learning and gaining experience he was quite familiar with what Jiraiya was trying to do so he played along using tai at half as he unsealed the **Four Limbs Weighting Seal**

"As I thought you aren't that good at taijutsu high Jōnin at best" Jiraiya said jumping back only to hear Naruto laughing "you really are cocky **Four Limbs Weighting Seal Release**" said Naruto shocking Jiraiya 'weighting seals shit I've got to stop underestimating him' he thought as he suddenly saw Naruto appear in front of him in a flash of speed "**Hazardous Whirlpool**" as he delivered a series of fast and deadly punches at Jiraiya who dodged a most but got hit by a few of the hits pushing him back

"That's a surprise, how'd you block so many attacks?" asked a little shocked

"You forget you're not the only person I met that uses that style, heck that was the most used against me" 'when I tried to peep while Kushina was at the hot springs, but there's no way I'm telling him that' he thought

'So this is going to be harder than I thought, not only he does he know about the snake style it seems he knows about the Whirlpool taijutsu as well. This is going to be more fun than I thought' "good for you" he said before using Wind Walk (when he uses this jutsu just imagine night crawler's teleportation in the x-men movie) to appear behind Jiraiya "**Fist of the Great white snake**" he said sending Jiraiya flying

'What in the world was that?' was the collective thought of most of the people present in the arena including Jiraiya

**In the audience: Kakashi and Friends **

"What was that" asked a shocked Kurenai

"Whatever it was it was its quite advanced that speed is faster than Guy in the 4th gate released form" said Kakashi who had his sharingan activated but was unable to copy or see the persons chakra flow or anything about him he was lucky the other eye was able to catch it 'what is going on here? Could it be that this guy found a way to evade being copied by the sharingan? But that would need a lot of knowledge on the sharingan. Could he have found info on it in the base? Then there's a possibility that he could help Sasuke (he just wants to see his students reach their full potential)'

"Hmm who'd do you think would be faster me or him" Guy said seriously

"Guy you're not serious" Asuma said "He's a sage all your speed would be useless" he advised which was heard by sasuke

"Sensei I want to be a Sage" Sasuke said

"Good for you Sasuke" said Kakashi he knew that was not a dream but an order

"I want your help" he said getting irritated

"Well sorry Sasuke I'm not a Sage and you can't force anyone to teach you anything" he said

"Of course I can I'm an Uchiha" Sasuke said puffing his chest out

"Sasuke Uchiha I will not be teaching you anything till you learn to keep your pride in check, and what have you done that you are so proud of huh I don't remember you doing anything worth mentioning" Kakashi said getting pissed making the other Jōnins look up from the match

"What Uchiha's were…" Sasuke started but Kakashi interrupted "Not the Uchiha, Sasuke you what have you done"

"I'm an Uchiha and any…" he started again but Kakashi interrupts "to be and Uchiha one needs to achieve two things Sasuke One _Fire Release: Fire ball_ and two the _Sharingan_, so you are not an Uchiha yet. I'll ask you again what have you done to be this prideful" Kakashi said making Sasuke actually think about it for the first time "Right now Sasuke you are the Brat that will sooner or later get himself killed due to being simple minded and arrogance just what Itachi wanted you to be" he said making Sasuke's head go blank was he really overestimating himself for being an Uchiha, no he was not even an Uchiha yet. But then who was he what had he done to deserve to live with his head up… nothing. 'Itachi is this really what you meant I'm useless you knew about how I would react and made my life into your personal entertainment zone… not any more I will prove you wrong I won't be useless I will do what no Uchiha has done before. I WILL BE HOKAGE!' he thought "sorry sensei I was wrong I will correct my mistakes I'm not an uchiha yet but even if I never am able to become one I'll do some good I'll make friends I'll have allies and he will be alone be the one to pity his life" Sasuke said as he walked of go have a seat.

"… well I guess that solves the arrogance" Kakashi said shocked that it was so easy

**In the arena**

"That's quite a jutsu who's is it" Jiraiya asked but he had an idea about it as he had never heard the name before

"Mine" Naruto said as he disappeared and appeared mid-air kicking him to the left side sending him flying before going 'Poof' revealing to be a shadow clone shocking Naruto

'When did he' he thought as he sensed him a few feet away hiding underground

"Too late" Jiraiya said "**Earth release: Twin Earth Pillars**" as two pillars came out of the ground and hit Naruto sending him flying

As soon as Naruto fell back to the Ground he stood back up not wanting to give him any more advantages

'He got back up that fast, he's got great pain tolerance' thought the Village shinobi council, elders, the old man and the toad sannin. Now that the council has been mentioned they were not really ok for the Challenge there were too many things that the old man told was a secret, they tried the best they could but with Danzo the political mastermind dead the civilian council's powers were rapidly falling. The elders and the shinobi council was not really against the challenge but the secrecy of the challenger the only answer they got was that there questions will be answered after the challenge, but coming here and seeing the skills of this man they were quite impressed except Shikaku who was sleeping of course.

"That hurt like hell you old pervert" Naruto said as he unsealed his blades Samehada and Kusanagi

"Come now I thought you were trying to become a sannin, but I must say those swords are quite something. I didn't know you were able to get your hands on the Kusanagi" said Jiraiya

"Oh there are so many surprises I have in stored for you my dear Godfather" he said so sweetly that Jiraiya felt chills run down his spine

'Damn the brat can be intimidating when he wants to be, can't let my guard down with him' "**Earth Release: Twin Blades of the Earth**" Jiraiya said summoning two Original Samehada Shaped swords from the ground "Shall we"

"Gladly" Naruto said as he ran towards Jiraiya "**Whirlpool Sword: Ninth Stance Twin Flair**" he said as both the blades started to burn as he strikes Jiraiya Downward only to have Jiraiya put both his blades in front of him defensively "that's some blades to think it with stood my swords" said Naruto

"That's not all they can do" Jiraiya said with a smirked as chakra started steaming out of the small holes in the blades and he threw Naruto away easily

"Wow you a man of many skills but Kenjutsu is mine" he said shifting into a stance which mostly consisted putting one leg ahead bending a bit and putting both over the opposite shoulder holding them in an x position and started to put wind chakra into each of the blades

"Hmm seems like you want to finish this quickly well that can be arranged" Jiraiya said as he put the swords down and it touched the ground and started to put chakra through the sword and into the ground slowly cowering the ground around him and below in his chakra so that he could use this technique

"Ready when you are Naruto" Jiraiya said

"Me too… let's begin in 3…2…1…now!" Naruto said but did not move on the other hand Jiraiya had

"Survive this **Earth Blade: Earth Blades Graveyard**" as he took his hands of the blades to show that it was glued to the ground and went through some hand signs "**Earth Release: Earth Wall**" he said as a wall of earth came up just when it stopped Blades made of earth of all shape and sizes started shoot everywhere

"Nice but mines much better **Whirlpool Wind: Final X**" said Naruto with a smirk and launched his attack sending an almost invisible wind that sliced through the earth blades like butter

**On the other side of the Wall**

Jiraiya was not well he had launched an attack that could have killed Naruto and in return he just watched but that was before he heard those words that attacks name made his blood run cold

**Flashback **

"Hmm Kushina what are you doing here shouldn't you be getting ready you know it's your special day right or are you having second thoughts" said the Sannin you received a punch to the face as a result

"There no way I'll miss today for the world, get me you pervert" Kushina said

"That's much better, now what's got you so down" he asked

"Well I'm kind of missing…Dad" she said quietly "I never knew my mother just my father and me he had a lot of dreams about my marriage, he would save money for it since I was a toddler and now… that I'm getting married…" she said before she started crying into Jiraiya's shoulder "it's ok Kushina I'm sure he'll be happy to see you with Minato" he tried to comfort her

"Your right, Minato would have the test anyway" said Kushina

"Hmm what test?" he asked

"Well my father said anyone who wants to marry me would have to go through his strongest Jutsu the **Whirlpool Wind: Final X** andbelieve me I've seen it slicing through mountains like butter" she said smiling a little

"Then it's a good thing he didn't or your father would serve him with bread in the morning" he joked as they started laughing

**End Flashback**

'This is bad I don't to be butter' he thought 'no choice' as he quickly summoned the Ma and Pa "I need sage mode hurry" he said as they jumped up to their summoner's shoulder and started to gather sage mode as fast as they could they were a little confused this really seemed like an emergency. That was when the saw the earth wall being sliced through and hitting Jiraiya just enough to pierce a the flesh creating an x mark on his chest 'if we had raised just a little less that would had been serious' thought the two small elders

"Jiraiya what's going on" as Pa

"I'm fighting my godson" he said

"Wait Minato's boy? What's going on?" said Pa

"We are in the middle of a challenge that I have to win, no matter what" he said

"What do mean you have to" Ma asked

"I'll explain it to you two later" he said as the he fully entered sage mode

"Well for you to enter the Sage mode I must be good" Naruto said as he revealed also to be in the Sage mode

**With the Councils and Hokage**

"They've entered the Sage mode" said the old man

"What the use those levels he's already at Sannin level low to mid most likely" said Hiashi Hyuuga

"Not really he's yet to use any sage techniques and I get the feeling Jiraiya was holding back but the other one has been too" said Shikaku Nara who couldn't sleep due to all the noise

"I have to agree thought this is an important match they are holding back that sword attack could had been faster and stronger, he held back a lot and that's without the timing he was waiting till he had a defense" Shibi Aburame analyzed getting nods from Inoichi Yamanaka and Chōza Akimichi

"But this battle really is something with the amount of spies we let in they the other nations wouldn't dare attack" said Tsume Inuzuka

"That's but I hope you don't forget about the answers you said we'd receive Hokage-sama" said Koharu

"Hokage-Sama we would like to propose him being put on the CRA" said a merchant

"No" the old man said very seriously

"Why Hiruzen that kind of power if he teaches his children the sage mode we'll have a strong clan" said Koharu

"He said he'd leave the village at the first sign of CRA and I agreed we needed him at this time not the children" he said as he received nods from the elders, shinobi council and reluctantly the civilian council they were having a very hard time with all the invasion the villagers were losing their trust in them and almost came to a re-election of the members

**With the contestants **

"Hmm you really going to do this a battle of sages" Jiraiya said as he looked at the destruction that was done to the stadium

"Of course I am, we do have an audience to please" said Naruto

"Fine you asked for it" the pervert said as he dashed towards Naruto getting into a taijutsu battle once more with both of them having few hits on each other every now and then. But the Ground around them was being destroyed by every blow if the hit connected or not

"Wa… Wait a minute Wait" Jiraiya said backing up a bit making naruto a little confused but not letting his guard down

"What's going on why does his punch hurt so much" asked Jiraiya

"He's mastered the sage mode Jiraiya you haven't there is bound to be a difference" said Ma

'Shit' "So I'm at a heavy disadvantage"

"Well yes and no" Said Pa before continuing "you see he'll run out of nature chakra soon you won't but as you said he has a stronger abilities" making Jiraiya smirk

"Hmm that's good and all, but you do know I'm right here right" Naruto said as he sent Jiraiya flying

"Gawk! Damn Brat that hurts" said the pervert but your losing power I can feel it"

'Shit he's right damn it what do I do I don't have anything effective to use agaist a snake and I can't use the cursed seal, no choice the seals will have to do' Naruto thought as he used up the last of his Sage mode

"Perfect now your mine" Jiraiya said standing back up "I'm going to toy with you a bit, and then I'll finish it with style"

"Yeah about that… no **Gravity x 4**" Naruto said as suddenly Jiraiya fell to the on one foot 'What? What in the world was that it's noticeably harder to move what did he do? I'm sure I'd know if there's a seal on me'

"Confused here let me show you **Gravity x 6 – Gravity x 2**" he said as the whole stadium felt the themselves getting heavier and jiraiya was on both his legs

"The stadium? You put seals on the stadium!" Shouted Jiraiya

"No I didn't, I don't have to but by the looks on your face I don't thinks my mother did this did she" he said

"Is this a Uzumaki skill?"

"Yes, I heard she was able to make chains so I just thought she would be able to make seals as well" he said

"Seals your mother was a master" Jiraiya said

"Yes but you know the Uzumaki Main house had a bloodline a very strong one at that Chakra materialization most of the made chains like my mother but few like my great Grandfather was able to materialize more than chains" said Naruto confusing Jiraiya and the audience

"Still don't get it fine look up" he said as everyone looked up and saw seals one small covering the area jiraiya was in and a huge on covering the whole Stadium

**With the Jōnins**

"That's impossible such power over the seals" said Kakashi 'he's better than sensei'

'Sensei had a child' thought Yugao

**With The Spies**

"This is bad his power could he be an ss class?' was the spies thought as they started to shit themselves

**With the Councils**

"Hokage-sama she had a child?" Koharu said

"Yes" said the shocked Hokage

"He needs to be in CRA" shouted Homura

"We can't he made me sign a document that made sure of it" the old man said

"Damn it such power, we can't let it die with him" said Homura

**With Mei, Raiga, Ranmaru, Yagura and Fu**

"Amazing" said Ranmaru

"Indeed No wonder Yagura-san didn't stand a chance" said Mei

"You really need to move on you know" said Yagura

"Says the guy that couldn't stop himself from being controlled

"He was strong enough to control the Sanbi I'm a person" he said

"I know it's just hard ok" She said looking away there were only few that knew that Yagura was still alive Mei, Raiga, Ranmaru and Pakura but none of them were able to forgive them as of yet

**Back with Naruto and the others**

"…I give" said Jiraiya

"Great **Gravity x 10**" he said send jiraiya totally to the ground "that's for stealing my fun"

"Winner…" Genma said as he came off from the audience benches but was interrupted by the Hokage

"Winner Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto son of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage" He announced shocking every leaf shinobi in the arena

Naruto seeing his full name being called lowered his hood and took of his mask reveling to be who he said he was

"Good job kid, and good luck being a Sannin" said Jiraiya

**With Kakashi**

'i...it can…can't be… Naruto is… sensei' Kakashi thought before his brain when on about the similarities and everything 'how did I miss that there almost copies… and I neglected to teach him anything' he thought

**With Yugao**

'Sensei's son survived I thought he died, don't worry sensei I'll make sure he's safe with my life' thought Yugao remembering the Kushina the only mother like person that she had in her life

**With the councils**

"What are you talking about that's the de...dead last" said a civilian

"That was all an act" said the old man

"Did you help him?" asked Koharu

"No… he helped me in the invasion" said the old man

"So he hid everything he should be punished" a civilian

"For what for helping us? The old man said

"…."

"As I thought now if you're done I have some people to promote" said the old man as he Shunshined to the ground

**With the Spies **

"The fourth had a son" they mumbled they were not having a good day

**With Kohona 12 including clone Naruto**

"How's that possible you're right here?" shouted Sakura

"I'm a blood clone" the clone said

"So how long since you switched" asked Sasuke shocked

"Strange I thought you'd be angry but since before the Graduation" he said

**With the contestants **

"Nice Battle Naruto but did you forget to tell us everything" the old man said

"Nope but there is no way I'll just had over all my secrets right" Naruto said

"Fine, I hereby promote you to a Sannin with all the right after 2 months' Probation of course" he said

"I can live with that, I guess" Naruto

"Good because you'll have an anbu watching over you" said the old man

"I'm not a kid you know" he murmured

"Ok Chunnin Exam finals contestants the please come forward" he said as Sasuke, Choji and Neji came forward as "good you all have shown excellent skills and for that I promote all three of you to Chunnin good work and one more thought more his exceptional brains in the preliminaries Shikamaru I promote you to a chunnin" said the old man

"What a drag" said Shikamaru before he was punched by the Yamanaka Ino for not knowing how lucky he was.

**In the Meeting room**

"So when do I get the inheritance" asked Naruto

"Naruto you'll receive your father's and mother's full inheritance today and also the rent from the lands that had been held up due to there not being a heads until now" said the old man

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious that's 12 years of rent I'll do bankrupt" said a merchant he was in the possession of vast wealth due to the business of the lands o Uzumaki"

"It clearly states in the agreement that in an event of the owners death the rent money should be saved up for 20 years' time and if in that time no relative shows up the land becomes theirs but it's only been 12 hasn't it" said the hokage

"How were we supposed to know" said the merchant

"You weren't you were supposed to follow the contract, it's your fault Naruto will have the right to seize the land and your business unless you pay 12 years rent in one month, which is 21,600,000 Ryo" said the old man

"But we don't know if…" started the merchant but the Hokage stopped him

"I have blood samples, marriage form, birth certificate you name it. It all proves that he's there son" said the old man

"So what kind of lands do I own?" Naruto asked curious of what his parents left for him

"Ok you have a bank account of total 2,310,000,000 Ryo you are 30% owner of Ichiraku ramen and the land, Summer Leaf Orphanage, Owner of Trans Leaf Resort and the land, and Landlord of Grand Leaf Restaurant, Red Leaf Bar and 30% of the market area from your mother's side"

"And from my Father?"

"Fuin Lessons Books: Royalty of 12,000 a month, an account total of 1,000,000,000 Ryo 20% owner of Ichiraku ramen and 10% of the market area and owner of Daylight Family Home (an orphanage)"

"….. that quite a lot" Naruto said calmly

"Yeah they spent a lot of money buying thing especially your father, he wanted to buy lands so that you could do anything you wanted weather civilian or ninja" the old man said reminiscing old times

"Well now that that's done we want Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to sign a few agreements" said Koharu

"What kind of agreements" the old man asked

"You stay out of this Hiruzen we want him to sign up for the CRA, not only is he the son of the Hokage he's also the last of the Uzumaki" said Homura

"You really think I'll sign that" said Naruto

"It's either this or Breeding Program" said Koharu with a smirk

"How about neither if you didn't here I'm a Sannin I do not take orders from you and the paper's the Hokage signed says he cannot make me do that either" said Naruto

"…"

"Good if there isn't anything else this meeting is adjourned" the old man said as they left leaving a defeated Homura and Koharu

"To think that Danzo's death and suddenly the old fool seems to grow some backbone" said Koharu

"Whatever the reason Danzo's death has cost us a lot of the power we used to have" said Homura

"We need to get more power or Hiruzen will destroy Kohona" said Koharu receiving a nod from Homura

**In the Office**

"Is there something you want Naruto"

Yes I want to tell you something's but first could you…" Naruto said and Hiruzen nodded sending the Anbu's away and activating the privacy seal

"Now what's wrong?" the old man asked

"I am Yari Uzumaki" he said shocking the old man

"What how did you become Yari"

"Well Yari is the alias I used to roam out in the Uzu and I caught the eye of Iwa and while searching for bounties I found Gato and you know the rest" he said

"So you're the Kiri's hero" said the old man

"Yes I've already talked about an alliance with them" said Naruto

"…. Why take over Gato corps"

"I needed a lot of money for the lands I'm buying and I needed a transportation source for my seals" he said

"You're the seal seller?" the old pervert asked and Naruto nodded

"Why buy so much land in the nations why not set your business here" said the old man

"Because it's just a cover for my real plan" said Naruto

"And what might that be" he asked

"I want to restart the Root program" Naruto said shocking the Hokage

"Naruto I can't allow that, stealing the people's emotions and turning them into weapons is something I can't allow" said the aged Kage

"Then we'll make it without that step" said Naruto "I won't steal their emotions, turn them into weapons or anything that is agaist the kohona law, and you'll be informed about it all the time" Said Naruto

"Hmm…fine but the first sign of something wrong and I'm shutting it down" said the kage

"Good now the Flairs can burn brightly"

"Hmm?" the kage asked

"Well I'm not naming them Root I'm naming them flair, Flairs from the Will of Fire" said Naruto for which the old fart smiled

"I'll prepare the papers" he said

"And I'll check out the quality of the orphanages I own"

"Oh not yet here sign these, it's the papers to your inheritance" he said

"Ok Thanks old man" Naruto said as he signed and sped off

**Summer Leaf Orphanage**

"This is it huh, excuse me kid mind telling me how this orphanage is?" he asked a kid passing by

"Huh well its good the funds are running low but everything else is good, people are kind and caring" said the boy

"I see so what are you going to become when you grow up" he asked

"uh ..a...a farmer" he answered

"I see what do you want to become"

"….a shinobi" he said

"I see thanks kid" he said as he walked in 'so there low on funds quite expected really since they are not being funded by my mother at the moment, the children are losing their childhood too soon the playground is not in good conditions. There's a lot to do huh' he asked himself

"Hello madam are you the headmaster of this place?" he asked the lady

"Yes is something wrong" she asked

"No I recently inherited this place and it seems to be low on funds is it"

"You're the new owner, please treat us well, and yes were having some funding troubles" she said

"Well don't worry I'll make makes the children's dreams come true, there are some modifications some educational programs I'll be starting to help them achieve their dreams" said Naruto

"Thank you" she said as her eyes grew teary

"It's my pleasure" he said as he left

**Later that day **

Naruto was currently making some evening tea he had just signed two huge checks for the two orphanages and was now waiting for the modifications and programs to start, he had noticed that an Anbu was following him since he got out of the first orphanage and had not left since

"You know you can come have some tea you know" he said to the Anbu as he received no answer

"I haven't mixed anything you saw me making it" he said as an Anbu with a cat mask showed herself

"…you know I was not sure you would come down, but please sit" he said

"Thanks but I'm not allowed to take my mask off" she said

"Oh well, but then why come down" he asked

"Your mother was the one who thought me everything I knew" she said

"Oh" he said a little shocked at the sudden declaration

"A bit of a shock eh? Think about the shock I got at the stadium, she was like a mother I never had and I couldn't look after her son" she said sadly

"Well that's in the past, come tell me some stories about her over some tea" Naruto said gesturing towards a chair

"You know I still can't take my mask off" she said calmly

"Oh well worth a shot" he said making Yugao smile

**With Clone Naruto**

"Hey guys heading out" he said to Fu and Yagura

"Yeah were in charge of freeing the prisoners from Orochimaru's prisons and try to add some to the new flairs if we must" Yagura said

"What really I want to come too" the clone said

"No were taking Senshi and we need you to guard the base, after we get back you'll be heading out too you know" Fu said

"I'm heading out where?" he asked

"Secret" Fu said making the clone irritated

"Well at least we have Mei-san and Raiga"

"They left for Kiri already, they finished there dealing with the hokage and left for kiri an hour ago" Yagura said

"What!" the clone shouted 'how much are things going to change while I'm training' he thought

**In an Unknown Location **

Tobi was made he may be a good boy but even he had limits the Zetsu here in front of him had not just one but Two bad news the loss of Ichibi and the worst news Orochimaru decided to hit the sack for good meaning there was no way to get the Bijuu's back

"Madara you're getting too serious, we don't need all the tailed Bijuu's" said pain

'You stupid little idiot, you think I really see the world in your perspective, no I will shape this world the way I like in my infinite Tsukuyomi… but how I can't remake the ten tails without the 9 bijuu's but it seems that the bijuu's are disappearing without a trace are they even useful without the nine? No even without the ten tails they hold vast powers I can use them on my side under my control' thought Obito/Tobi/Madara wanna be "Hmm your right but it's really something we must be concerned about pain, at the rate there disappearing they'd be gone by the time you're able to take the bijuu's" he said

"… so should we capture them now?" pain asked

"No capturing them will be a pain. Pain, I want you to convince them that we are the side they belong to against the world that put a monster inside their bellies" he said with a smirk

"So we are abandoning the extraction plan"

"Oh no, you are taking it wrong I don't need the waste of spaces on my side, I want to keep an eye on them until you're ready to begin the extraction" Madara said

…Chap 8

And that's a Wrap

Next chap see how the elemental countries react to the new Sage

**Attention Reader's I can't write the next chapter until 31 of Oct 2013 due to collage assignments **

**Thank you for understanding (if you did that is)**

So how was it the Naruto's real plan the FLAIRS

Ps. Flairs are naruto's army to fight alongside him and the previous containers

**Whirlpool Sword: Ninth Stance Twin Flair**_ Using These fire blades you don't just cut but also burns the insides so it's much more difficult to heal and hurts like hell

**Whirlpool Wind: Final X**_ Naruto's strongest sword technique now and maybe forever just think a slash of Mihawk (One piece) blade except an x, but Naruto will become more skilled in using it

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. AN for Fan01

Dear Fan 01,

i am trying to understand what you are saying, but i am really having a hard time. could you please tell me what language that is or write in english

starting on 31st i am just spending my small breaks here and the stress stops ideas, it real close right?


	10. Impact

**Naruto the next snake sannin**

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Speech in a flashback: "Naruto"

**Jutsu Name: "Hiraishin no Jutsu"**

**Demon inner sakura thinking: 'Shannaaroo'**

**DEMON talking, big head no Jutsu: "NaaRuuTooo"**

I don't own naruto

**Sorry for the late update a lot happened including my mother falling sick and me having to stay with her in the hospital but now that she's feeling better and getting better I have finally found time to get back to work**

_DEAR READERS,_

**I NEED A BETA**

Dear Z,

I'm sorry for my mistake, but now there's nothing I can do. Sannin may not be a real rank but think of all the advantages that they got from the nick name travelling rights and so much more, so in this story just think that after the nick name they received they were made honorary members, they made a special rank for them with more power than a common Jōnin. And so in this story Sannin is a rank

Hope you understand

**Dear Guest,**

**I think you spelled "write" wrong**

**Dear Fan01,**

**Yes your idea is on but only in shippuden arc. But don't worry it's not that far away. For readers that did not understand what his idea is it's about making a summoning scroll for bijuu and making the summoner go through 3 test's to see if there worthy to be the summoner of the 9. But I do have a quick question should I make them nine separate scrolls or should I just make one scroll. THIS IS A POLL**

_Dear people without accounts in fan fiction,Please get one it's very easy you just have to sign in with your Facebook account and done all the services are free or most well I don't know, but it's worth it as you don't have to bookmark every single fic you like. Really I have been Uchiha Shodai,_

**Impact **

It has been 2 Weeks since the battle between the two sannin's, Naruto's skill had made him the main talk in the in not just the village hidden in the leaves, but the whole elemental nations. Kakashi had gone on a guilt streak but due to the order from the Hokage he was forced to take missions

**Kumogakure**

'Hmm the spy report should be arriving any minute, but there's no doubt that the village must be heavily if a weaker spy made it in for so long' were the thought of the Raikage who was currently working out trying his best to ignore the huge pile paperwork in front of him when suddenly the door slammed open and Killer Bee the Raikage's and adoptive brother and Jinchūriki of the Hachibi walked in with his team

"Yo bro, were back and ready to go" said bee

"Speak for yourself" said Yugito teammate of Killer Bee and the Jinchūriki of the Nibi

"A new mission is not cool" as very well endowed Konoichi named Samui receiving a nod from the other two teammates Karui and the overly negative boy teammate Omoi

"B, how many times do I have to tell you to look at your team's condition before you ask for more missions?" asked A

"Bro, I'm just kidding Yo" said Bee

Just then the Raikage's assistant Mabui walked in "Raikage-sama he's here"

"Ok bring him in B, Yugito I want you two here for this the others may leave" A said as he dropped his dumbbell on the floor

"Hai" Samui, Karui and Omoi said as they left and the thought the later was making in a negative breakthrough

"Hello Raikage-sama I'm here to report about kohona" said an middle aged man who seemed to be in his late 40's

"Report" said A

**Iwagakure**

'Hmm let's see, the doctors' bills are getting a bit extreme Though the Sandaime Tsuchikage Ōnoki

"Grandpa, Can I have a mission it's getting quite boring here" said Kurotsuchi the Granddaughter of Ōnoki

"I thought I told you Kurotsuchi, until you're done with the new lava jutsu that we discussed you're not having another mission" said Ōnoki

"But Grandpa all I do is train" she said

"You're the only one that can take this hat Kurotsuchi not your father and not anyone else you goy potential to make iwa the greatest" he said proudly

"Tsuchikage-sama the spy we sent to Kohona has arrived" said the assistant

"Finally, I have an appointment later hurry and bring him in" said the Tsuchikage before turning to Kurotsuchi "Kurotsuchi I want you to watch closely, this meeting may just be the beginning of the end of Kohona" said the old man

"Tsuchikage-sama" the old man who was in his mid-70's said as he walked in

"Good you're here let me hear it" said the Tsuchikage

**Sunagakure**

"We were tricked" said a council man

"I know but will they see it that way" asked a council woman

"We must, we can't let a war break out not at this time. We are too weak" said another

"We have received word from a spy that we sent to Kohona to see if they want's war or not" said Baki

"So what are you waiting for let him in" said an elder council man

"Hai" Baki said as he showed the spy in

"Tell us what you found out" said the first council

Kumo

"Another Sage… to think that the first thing after an invasion they seemed to have grown in power" said A

"There's no way that you managed to spy your way through such tight security they wanted the information to spread" said Yugito

"They multiplied the power by two o" said Bee

"That's not all" said the spy

"…Go on" A told

"it seems the Sage is also the Kyuubi's Jinchūriki"

"!"

"This is bad" said A

"And…" said the spy a little scared

"There's more?" asked A

"Yes… do you remember the Uzumaki woman that Kumo wanted for her special chakra? Well it seems that he's the son of that woman and the yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze" he said as he looked at three flabbergasted individuals

**Iwa**

"…He had a son" Said Ōnoki totally shocked

"Yes he looked just like him" said the spy

"Grandpa the son of that person, it's too big news we need to inform the war council" told Kurotsuchi "We need to destroy them while their weak and alone"

"We can't" said the spy

"And why can't we" asked Ōnoki

"It seems that Kiri has used the opportunity to make a peace contract with Kohona and worse they also placed the boy under their protection" said the spy

"…" was heard as pure rage was being pumped through the room

"We need to do something" said Kurotsuchi

"There's nothing we can do our hands are tied" said Ōnoki

**Suna**

"!"

"This makes things difficult we are now not only left without a Hokage, alone and short on people for war, now they even got more power" said a council woman who was clearly frustrated

"We have to make sure that Kohona and we are on good terms since Gaara seems stable now" said another

"Yes I heard the Beast was extracted from his body" said another

"So did I, I even had some people spy on his and have made sure to have seen Gaara sleep"

"So what's the big deal Gaara seems to be friendlier and much more proficient I controlling the sand" said a woman

"True, he's become calm and strong like a true ninja" said and elder named Chiyo

"Hmm I think we may have found a candidate to be the next Kazekage" said her little brother Ebizō

"But are we to do about Kohona"

"Send a message to them explaining the reasons and hope they understand" said one

"Agreed" said another

**Kumo**

"B, Yugito… I want you two to kill him" said A

"What, but the…" Yugito started but was interrupted by A

"That's not important here; he seems to be the root of all the problems. If he's out then Kohona will weaken" said A

"That's nice and all but he's at the leaf village how are we supposed to kill him" asked Yugito

"That's why this is a long term mission be sure to attack when he's alone" said the Raikage

"Hai" Yugito said while Bee raped

**Kohona**

Naruto was currently in a spar with his new sparring partner. The two were getting along quite well, it began with stories about his mother and how good her sword skills were. This raised curiosity of how well his mother had taught this girl.

The first match lasted long as they tried to get to know each other's rhythm, which they found was very similar to each other's due to Naruto using whirlpool style and Yugao's style being referenced by the style

As the spars and days went the fights started to get more and more intense. The amount time had first fallen drastically, due to Naruto's skill but Yugao started to catch up soon afterwards

Naruto who was always training was now having fun, he was happy having someone to talk to.

On the other hand Yugao had started to smile more, it began in the talks of her sensei and seems to be there to stay she had been spending almost all of her time with him, of Course there were breaks… speaking of breaks there was one break the time she realized just how much she had been smiling

she was walking to the bar planning to get a drink as she had not been able to do so the past week due to the mission, but she had the night of meaning she could get wasted. She walked in a nin-bar and looked around seeing Anko and Kurenai with Hana Inuzuka sitting in a corner of the bar. Normally she would like to have a drink alone but not today, today she was going to get wasted so she got some bottles of expensive Sake

"Look who the cat dragged in" said Anko

"Yugao" said Kurenai and Hana

"Hey guys it's been a while" said Yugao

"It's been a while! It's been days, where in the world were you?" asked Hana

"I'm on a long term S rank mission within the village but that's all the public news I can give" Yugao said smiling a bit

"Whoa a long term S rank and it's inside the village? Sweet! I wish the old man Hokage would give us more missions like those" said Anko

"So how long will this mission last?" asked Kurenai

"2 months" Yugao said as she opened the first bottle

"And the pay?" asked Anko

"A total of 1,050,000Ryo" said Yugao fully smiling as she knew Anko was getting jealous as she was stuck doing many quick missions that were coming a lot these days

"What that's crazy then it must be hard as hell" she said

"Nope, it's quite time consuming but it's kind of fun" she said as she took a sip of the sake

Yugao took a big sip and looked towards Anko who was surprisingly silent and then looked at Hana and Kurenai that were just as silent

"What's wrong" she said as she put the bottle down

"Y…you're smiling" said Anko

"!"Yugao thought as her thought went through the past few days as he realized that she had been smiling almost all the time

Now they were doing light sparring that was slowly destroying the training ground they were in

"Come on put more power behind those swings" said Naruto as he threw a swing that made Yugao jump back

"Stop that! It's really irritating" said Yugao as she came back with more force

"Then make me" said Naruto as he started to push her back again

"Damn it, I give" said Yugao

"Good, you lasted 32 seconds more than before" said Naruto

"Yeah, yeah then why don't I feel the improvement" said Yugao

"You know, sometimes you act like a baby. You have been fighting me and losing all this time of Course you don't feel it you just have to find another opponent to test it on" he said

"Fine" she said as she headed towards the door only to stop when Naruto threw something at her which she quickly caught due to her reflexes

"A gift for your improvements, it's my first blade the white fang" said Naruto

"Why give this to me?" asked Yugao

"Listen I didn't start sparring with you because I was bored. No I started this because I wanted a new wielder to carry that sword; it's a beauty that is even deadlier in a fight. Chakra metal and Harden sealed, one of the rarest swords in the world made by the finest craftsmen in all of iron" said Naruto proudly

"And you're giving this to me?" she said clearly shocked

"Yes if I had it, it would just be a blade for show and I don't want that" said Naruto

"… Thanks" said Yugao

"Welcome, now let's see what's next? Oh right let's head to the Hokage tower" said Naruto as the both of them started jumping towards the Hokage tower

**At the Hokage Tower**

"So you're thinking of retrieving?" asked Jiraiya

"Yes I'm trying to see who is the best candidate available so that I can finally rest" said Saru as he eyed the Paperwork

"Well it's about time anyway" said Naruto as he jumped in through the window and Yugao went and settled near the other Anbu's

"So what bring you here?" asked the old man

"Where's the forums for my Flares" asked Naruto

"Here we have received 43 from one and 52 from the other meaning that currently there are 95 Flare candidates" said old man

"Well it's a good beginning now for the next issue, I want some Nins to train them" said Naruto

"Naruto we don't have any spare Nins that we can lend you" said the old man

"I'm not taking them for free; I'm willing to pay an S rank missions pay to each of the person I hire every month" said Naruto

"… Who are they" the old man asked

"Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Might Guy, Cat here and Jiraiya the toad Sannin" said Naruto

"Whoa wait a minute, I'm teaching anyone my skills" said Jiraiya

"You won't have to, I just want you to teach them Fuinjutsu" said Naruto

"…. Well if I do, would you forgive me?" asked Jiraiya

"Yes" answered Naruto

"Then fine" said Jiraiya

"So how long are these Training sessions going to be?" asked the old man

"3 hours every day starting when I'm able to leave for 3 years" said Naruto

"Wait what 3 years Naruto isn't that a bit too long" Jiraiya said

"I'm not training them to join a gennin squad; I'm training them for the new Anbu Platoon" said Naruto

"Fine Naruto, but this mission is going to cost you a lot of money and I don't think that you have enough" said the old man

"Come on old man, you are forgetting what I told you earlier" said Naruto making Saru realize that Naruto was also Yari the infamous and ridiculously wealthy owner of the Uzumaki corps

"I guess old age is finally catching up to me" said the old man

"So it seems" said Naruto as he jumped out the window with Yugao following, although she failed to realize that Naruto had switched himself with a clone

**With Real Naruto / Base**

"So why the urgent call" said Naruto

"We have important news" said Yagura who had just arrived back in the village with Fu

"250 of the prisoners from 640 have decided to follow us as thanks" said Fu

"! Really now that's good news how are they"

"36 Jōnins 72 Chunnins 93 Gennins and the rest are not really ninja's but have potential" said Yagura

"Where did the rest of the prisoners go?" asked Naruto

"Kiri, they wanted a home so I thought Kiri needed more people" he said

"A Kage never truly retires huh?" Naruto said smiling lightly "Tell them to report to the HQ to start their training"

"Who would be training them?" asked Fu

"Zabuza, Pakura, Mei, Ao and Raiga will be training them said Naruto

"Good Choice, while the Flares grow we cannot neglect our training as well be sure keep training" said Naruto "Oh and once you're done here head to Iwa I want you to recruit the two there"

"Hai" the two said in Collision

**Outside Leaf **

"Brings back memories doesn't it" said a figure

"… Try to concentrate on finding the Nine Tailed Jinchūriki, rumors say that he's an S ranked Ninja" said the second figure

"Itachi, the brat is just 13 there's no way he can be that strong" said the figure

"Spies from every nation that was sent to check how strong kohona was after the invasion says the same thing" said Itachi

"Whatever, I'm just waiting to see father's face when see's us together. The worst criminals of Kohona together, I bet he'll actually shit himself" said the Figure

"That maybe if he sees us but we are not here to create a scene, leader told us to be as secretive as possible" said itachi

"Che spoilsport, if you can't have fun at least let others have there's" said the figure as they began to walk towards the leaf

**With Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai**

Asuma and Kurenai were currently walking towards a restaurant; well they would be if the third wheel Hatake was not there following them. They were in a deep conversation about the Sandaime and his retirement plans

"So when do you think he'll announce the news to everyone" said Kurenai

"I think he wants to find a few suitable candidates before announcing, I mean he has been up late almost every night trying to find good and capable Ninja's that could lead this village" said Asuma

This was when the trio sensed a suppression of chakra forcefully from two people that passed by them

"Guys did you sense that" said Kakashi

"Yeah, they were suppressing their chakra to a civilian's level" said Asuma

"We should follow them, Kurenai inform the Hokage" Kakashi said as he took off

"Wait why me" said Kurenai

"Kurenai, please for me" said Asuma as he left as well

"Damn men" Kurenai muttered as she went to inform the Hokage

**By the Lake side**

"You can stop following us now" said Itachi as he stopped by the lake and turned around to see Kakashi and Asuma land a few meters away

"Who are you and what's your business in leaf" said Kakashi

"Come on we were just visiting our old home" said the second man

"That's enough take off those hats immediately or we will have to use force" warned Asuma

"Well if the little brat hasn't grown up" said the same man

"We have no choice let's end this quickly" said Itachi as he took off his hat shocking the Duo

"Well, I guess" said the second figure as he took his hat off as well" making Asuma almost faint

"N…no way … N…Nii-san" Asuma stammered out

"Hello Otouto" said the man he was a well-muscled man and had the physique of a Wood cutter a short beard and a cigar in his mouth

"Itachi Uchiha the man who killed almost everyone in his clan and Sarutobi Shin the eldest son of the Sandaime and the person that killed his own little brother, what are two S ranked missing-Nins doing here" said Kakashi

"You know I heard about you, the brat that had copied a lot of jutsu's but doesn't have the chakra to use most of them" mocked the newly named Shin

"Kakashi take Itachi while I take Nii-san" said Asuma

"Fine, but Asuma keep your cool" advised Kakashi

"I'll try" he said as shot of taking out his trench knives

"Asuma… you're seriously plan to kill me with those useless toys that I THREW AWAY" Shin roared as he shot towards Asuma in a burst of speed and suddenly punched in the stomach sending him flying "Useless Just like you"

"Asuma!" Shouted Kakashi as he tired to go help his friend when he was stopped by Itachi

"your fight is with me **Fire Release: Great FireBall Jutsu**" Itachi said as he shot a huge ball of fire towards Kakashi who used Substitution to escape at the last minute

'I'll have to be more careful, wait where's he?' thought Kakashi who was hiding behind a tree

"You're too predictable Hatake" Itachi said as he appeared behind Kakashi making Kakashi jump back in surprised

'I'll need the sharingan for this, but for some reason i don't think it's going to be enough' thought Kakashi

"Foolish" said Itachi making Kakashi making Kakashi's eyes widen

BOOM

"Damn it, Kakashi looks like were having having some trouble huh" Asuma said as he saw the explosion. He knew Kakashi would never go down that easily but he also knew that Itachi was able to penetrate Kakashi's guard

"Letting your guard down isn't the best thing to do when your opponent is actually stronger than you Asuma" said Shin "**Fire Release: Flame Bombs**" making jump up

"Idiot, Explode" he said as the fire balls exploded

"Really you guys, what's going on here" said Yagura and Fu from behind holding Kakashi and Asuma

"Who do you think you are?" said Shin as Itachi landed near him 'That guy, he's quick' thought Itachi

"You, are from Akatsuki are you not?" asked Yagura they were still wearing their masks so that it was almost impossible to tell who was

"Who wants to know" asked Itachi who was curious of the opponent's identity

"Well we'd tell you but, we aren't really allowed to tell you that or allow you to just come in here to take the kyuubi Jinchuuriki" said Fu

"Hmm that's a lot of information about us" said Itachi

"Enough, let's finish this **Fire Release: Flame thrower**" said Shin as he launched a stream of fire towards Yagura and Fu

"**Water Release Water Geyser**" said Yagura as water from the sea shot towards the oncoming fire attack not only extinguishing it but also attacking them back making the two having to jump back

'No hand seals, to think that someone with that level of water afflicity is still alive to do that without hand seals even in an area covered in water takes a lot of skill' thought Itachi

"Che a water master, well sad for you i'm not just a fire user **Earth Release: Stone Dragon Jutsu**" he said as a dragon made from stone shot out of the ground and towards the Yagura only to have Fu destroy it with a single punch

"You're going to have to do a lot more than that" said Fu

"So it seems, Shin the water user must be water specialist use your earth release on him while i catch the woman in my Genjutsu" whispered Itachi

"Fine" said Shin

"Tsukuyomi" said Itachi sending Fu into the world of Tsukuyomi

"Where am I" said Fu

"You're in the world of Tsukuyomi, here i control everything and for the next 72 hours hour going to be tortured here" said Itachi

'A Genjutsu and a strong one, i have to break out of this, no choice i'll have to use it' thought Fu as her eyes started to glow green and suddenly in a burst of chakra the Genjutsu was ripped to shreds even making Itachi's eyes bleed more

'to think she broke through my ultimate Genjutsu, just who are these two. no it's not the time we must retreat reinforcements are coming' thought Itachi

"Shin were leaving, Now" he said receiving a nod from Shin as they took off

"We should leave too, we have so reach Iwa soon" said Yagura as they left the scene as well leaving the unconscious Kakashi and Asuma by a tree

**Later the same day at the Hokage Tower**

"To think that he would join forces with a group like that" said a teary old man

"Sensei it's not your fault, he was the one that went mad" said Jiraiya

"No, i neglected him. i was so busy training, you doing missions with you, doing paperwork that i didn't spend a second with them" said the old man

"Sensi, there's nothing we can do about it now" said Jiraiya trying to comfort his sensei

"No Jiraiya, i have messed up too many live as a Hokage. i am not worthy of this title, i have made my mind You will take Naruto and Go find Tsunade and convince her to become the Godaime of the leaf Village" said the old man

**Chapter End**

Please Review

sorry again for the late update

i really need that Beta

And sorry for the lack of Action Scenes in the Chapter, the Next is has a lot and the one after that as well


End file.
